La Distancia que nos mantiene unidos
by Ania69
Summary: Sasuke debe volver... Sakura descubre un secreto que la llevará a escoger entre el todo y la nada... encuentros inesperados... sentimientos ocultos o borrados...¿podrá todo volver a ser como era antes? o todo cambiará para siempre y no habrá vuelta atrás.
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fic…espero les guste…

Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad… bla bla bla…

Pensamientos míos ( )

Pensamientos de los personajes en cursiva

Recuerdos entre comillas

**La distancia que nos mantiene unidos**

Tarde de primavera

En una casa de repozo situada en los territorios de la Nación de la hierba, se encontraba en vengador del sharingan herido después de una batalla con un miembro de akatsuki… sólo el odio podría impulsarlo a seguir…sólo eso…pero en ese momento un olor familiar le produjo un sentimiento que enrarecía su pensamiento…

Karin y Suigetsu peleaban (como cosa rara) a las afueras de la casa buscando hierbas medicinales, cuando de pronto…

¿No se supone que estabas con Sasuke?-le pregunto Karin a Juggo dejando a Suigetsu hablando solo- Salí a…- respondió Juggo a lo que Karin ya se apuraba a ver que había pasado con Sasuke, avanzó rápidamente pero Juggo la detuvo- descuida estará bien…el no es para nada debil- a lo que los lentes de la chica se ennoblecieron y grito espantada- ¿quien te dijo que yo estaba preocupada idiota?...

Pues…- dijeron Suigetsu y Juggo (gota tipo anime) y sólo vieron como la chica salió corriendo y se detuvo un momento para decir- para que les quede claro, yo sólo le ayudo por mis propios intereses… imbéciles… y no me miren así

Si claro- dijo Suigetsu y en menos de nada ya estaban peleando de nuevo

Del odio al amor- dijo Juggo un tanto inexpresivo

¿¿¿¿¿Que?????- gritaron los otros dos integrantes de Hebi e incluyeron a Juggo en la disputa a lo que éste último no les hacía caso y sólo veía al cielo…pensando en otras cosas.

Por otro lado Sasuke se levanto y corrió pesadamente la puerta de su habitación…Tenía que continuar su camino… pero en ese momento sintió como una brisa cálida se chocaba contra su rostro y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un jardín, como impulsado por una fuerza misteriosa empezó a caminar en medio de las flores pero con su pensamiento en la pelea anterior con Akatsuki.. – _ese tipo… tenía información mía… de estos tres años… ¿Cómo es posible¿Acaso me tiene vigilado?-_ pensaba turbado- _tenía mucha ventaja y si este era así de fuerte…_Itachi_- _dijo con furia y golpeó el tronco de un árbol pero por la debilidad que tenía en el momento por las medicinas, y de pronto sintió que algo cayó en su mano empuñada, haciendo que sus reflejos actuaran velozmente y volteando su mano y atrapando en su interior aquello…

_Un pétalo_- miro con nostalgia aquel pétalo y levantó su mirada dándose cuenta que era primavera-hmn…_con que era eso…un pétalo de la flor de cerezo…_Sa...ku...ra

"_¿vas a elegir estar solo otra vez?...te amo más que cualquier otra cosa...si te vas me sentiré sola"_

_Yo…-miró fijamente el pétalo- yo.. _

"_eres débil… ¿sabes por que? Te falta odio"_

Yo soy un vengador- dijo el Uchiha activando la herencia de su clan en símbolo de que su venganza era tan intensa como si su sangre se lo reclamara

SASUKE¿Qué te quieres morir?-_ dijo _un voz femenina bastante enojada- Estas herido y te levantas a caminar por ahí como si nada!!! Además si no te mantienes en repozo la medicina no hará efecto

¿La medicina u otras sustancias no?- dijo Suigetsu

¿Qué dijiste? ahhhh! no te soporto más!

Hebi!- dijo un autoritario y decidido Sasuke-

Ahh?- miraron todos expectantes

Nos vamos- dijo Sasuke tajantemente- necesitamos información sobre Akatsuki…para saber más de Itachi y que es lo que pretenden…

Yo me encargo- dijo Juggo dispuesto a invocara los animales del bosque

No… esta vez… iremos con aquellos que también están en su busca- dijo levantando su mirada al cielo mientras una brisa de primavera rozaba su rostro con el olor de una tarde de primavera- Konoha.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Espero les haya gustado… es mi primer fic… y pues espero muchos reviews…_

_:::arigato:::_


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno este es mi primer fic…espero les guste… tiene parejas Sakura x Sasuke… entre otros que descubrirán en el camino.

Advertencia: hay nuevos personajes…que ayudarán al desarrollo de la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad… y si lo fueran sería tal vez una historia muy cursi…

Pensamientos míos ()

Pensamientos de los personajes en cursiva

Recuerdos entre comillas

**La distancia que nos mantiene unidos**

Nos vamos- dijo Sasuke tajantemente- necesitamos información sobre Akatsuki…para saber más de Itachi y que es lo que pretende…

Yo me encargo- dijo Juggo dispuesto a invocar los animales del bosque

No… esta vez… iremos con aquellos que también están en su busca- dijo levantando su mirada al cielo mientras una brisa rozaba su rostro con el olor de una tarde de primavera- Konoha.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

En ese mismo momento en la Hoja se encontraba una pareja caminando hacia las afueras de la aldea de la hoja.

¿Pasa algo Sakura-chan?- el dijo el rubio a la pelirosa con algo de preocupación al verla tan despistada

Ah?... no Naruto es solo que…-dijo a la vez que se entrecerraba una mano sobre su pecho y mirando un árbol de cerezo- siento algo extraño…algo que no se que es.

Ah ya se Sakura chan algo te cayó mal al almuerzo… es suele pasarme, pero entonces….- Sakura ni siquiera escuchaba las conclusiones que su amigo sacaba y sus comentarios salidos de lugar- ¿Sakura-chan me estas escuchando?

Ah? Perdóname Naruto, estaba pensando en otras cosas- en ese momento se detuvo…estaba pasando por un lugar que era conocido para ella y en ese momento el sentimiento extraño se intensificó en presencia de ese lugar y ese objeto- no me había dado cuenta que estábamos pasando por este lugar- dijo dejando a su compañero desconcertado y acercándose a aquella banca con algo de nostalgia.

Pero aquel sentimiento le hizo recordar una conversación que había tenido con su reciente maestra, aquella mujer que había llegado de la nada y le había revelado un secreto sobre el pasado de su línea sucesoria y por la cual ahora Naruto y Kakashi partían en una nueva misión.

Sakura- dijo una voz recientemente conocida para ella- estas distrayendo a Naruto… vamos rápido… deben partir ahora- Sakura volteó a mirar, con deje de tristeza en su mirada- ¿?

Ryu- nee chan! ¿Viniste a despedirnos también?- dijo un entusiasmado Naruto (y eso es decir mucho) al ver a su nueva sensei presente.

Si… - dijo sonriendo ante el cariño que le mostraba aquel muchacho- entre otras cosas- dijo a la vez que se acercaba a Sakura – vamos… es hora

Hai- respondieron los dos jóvenes quinceañeros

Bien…pues vamos, Kakashi te debe estar esperando Naruto- dijo ingenuamente la kunoichi.

Si…claro- dijeron los dos ninjas pensando en el extenso expediente de retrasos de su sensei.

Llegaron a la salida de Konoha y sorprendentemente… casi se le cae la mandíbula a Naruto y a Sakura se le hubiera caído si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos.

Ohayo… - dijo el peligris- ¿pasa algo?- dijo al notar la rara actitud de los tres ninjas

Bueno… en este momento nos despedimos-dijo Kakashi a su alumna y a su nueva colega- trataremos de regresar lo más pronto posible y traeremos a cuantos de ellos podamos- esta vez se fijo en el rostro inexpresivo de su colega con mucha seriedad en su mirada.

Kakashi- sorprendió al peligris respondiendo su mirada - cuando menos lo esperes ella llegará a auxiliarte y en cuanto a Sakura… ella estará bien-sonrió amablemente al peligris a lo que éste se sorprendió-toma esto- dijo sacando algo de su mochila-Kikyo… es su nombre y te reconocerá más fácilmente, si siempre lo llevas contigo -le alcanzó un pergamino bastante extraño- ella sabrá donde estarán y llegará en el momento más indicado… así que no la esperen…ella llegará

Esta bien- miro extrañado el pergamino- supongo… sin embargo creo que nosotros podremos sin ayuda- sonrió, miró a su colega Ryu y le puso una mano en su hombro.

Confía en mi… vas a necesitarlo… además trata de no utilizar tanto el sharingan… te vas a desgastar- dijo quitándose la mano de Kakashi de su hombro sintiéndose ofendida- cuídate y cuida a Naruto- dijo dándole la espalda al peligris a lo que este se quedo expectante- por cierto…- dijo a Kakashi- ella no es nada amable con la gente ruidosa… ni la presumida.

Ok – dijo Kakashi algo desconcertado -_¿por qué habrá dicho eso?- _pensaba mientras miraba como la castaña se retiraba

Kakashi sensei- dijo una voz femenina con un dejo de preocupación- por favor cuídense.

Descuida estaremos bien- dijo con su ojo feliz- no te preocupes y concéntrate en tu entrenamiento ¿esta bien?- y derrepente apareció una venita inflamada en su frente al notar un ruidosa voz que repetía su nombre…

Kakashi- sensei!!!!!!- gritaba a lo lejos desde hacia como media hora, de una forma repetitiva, tanto que ya el nombre de su sensei empezaba a perder sentido.

Que quieres Naruto!- le dejo Sakura adelantándose a su sensei, exasperada y dejando hablar a su inner por ella

_Ahora entiendo con lo que refería Ryu con escandaloso- _pensaba Kakashi con una gota tipo anime y una cara de fastidio.

Ay que fastidio…si que son problemáticos-

¿No sabes decir otra cosa?

Que hambre…

¡Por fin llegan!- dijo un entusiasta Naruto al ver a Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji (no si se escriba así)- eso le iba a decir sensei… ellos se habían demorado mucho.

Muy bien- dijo revisando a su equipo de búsqueda y rescate- estamos listos! Naruto, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji vamos en busca de los jinchurikis!

HAI!!... - dijeron Ino, Naruto y Choji

Si como sea- dijo Shakamaru y seguido de un- que problemático

Hai- dijo Sai

Vamos que les pasa pónganle animo… que pasa con el espíritu de… ¡!!- pauso al darse cuenta de cómo estaba hablando y como lo miraban todos- _creo que debo de dejar de pasar tanto tiempo entrenando con Gai- _cof cof…es decir vamos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura observó como desaparecían en la distancia sus compañeros y se quedó muy preocupada, lo bueno es que Ino estaba con ellos y si había algún problema ella se haría cargo de curarlos. Ella se volvería más fuerte y salvaría a sus amigos de cualquier peligro…nunca más sería una carga- _Nunca más- _pensó la pelirroja mirando el sol que anunciaba un nuevo día.

Sakura vamos… es hora de empezar- dijo Ryu observándola pacientemente

Hai- dijo y corrió al lado de su nueva maestra y una vez estando caminando al lado de ella permanecieron en silencio, hasta que llegaron a aquella banca nuevamente a lo que Sakura se detuvo al sentir una ráfaga fría que tumbaba los pétalos de los árboles de cerezo y devolviendole esa misma sensación extraña.

Sakura- dijo Ryu captando la atención de su alumna- si quieres podemos aprender lo básico y entrenar tus otras habilidades en taijutsu y ninjutsu, podriamos em…

No- interrumpió con nueva seguridad en su rostro- no soy débil y podré controlarlo- dijo decidida adelantando los pasos de su amable maestra que días atrás se había mostrado de una forma muy diferente.

_Sakura… realmente tu deseo de proteger lo más importante para ti es muy grande… pero me pregunto… si tendrás el temple que es necesario para esto…_

**Flash back**

"escúchame bien Sakura… tu familia y la mía vienen de un mismo linaje genético… que ha desarrollado su mayor potencial en el control mental es decir el genjutsu… pero no sólo eso…también ha traído una terrible carga a quienes lo han desarrollado y aprovechado.

Es decir Ryu- san, que tu…- dijo la pelirosa mirando a su sensei preocupada

Yo ya pasé por esa situación… ahora lo importante es que tu decidas que hacer con la verdad que te he revelado y que respondas una pregunta con la mayor sinceridad posible- dijo con seriedad la joven maestra a la joven kunoichi pelirosa- ¿Por qué serías capaz de entregar tu vida?

Por Konoha, por mis amigos, por Kakashi sensei, por Naruto y por…

La joven flor de cerezo se sentó en la banca en la cual había pasado tantos momentos de dolor, ya que casualmente se encontraban allí, y tocó con un dedo el borde de esta sonriendo amargamente – Sasuke… kun.

Ryu miró con ternura a la kunoichi, por el amor que demostraba aún sin darse cuenta y le pareció verse a si misma cuando ella tenía su edad, pero su mirada se nubló y volteó a mirar- sabes que el no voverá si el deseo de hacerlo no surge en él…y…que- dijo captando la atención de Sakura- eso depende… de él… de nadie más… no puedes saber si él seguiría siendo el Sasuke que conociste… un vengador…es un vengador… y sólo el odio lo impulsa a vivir…no el amor…- dijo sin mirar a Sakura a los ojos.

Yo… tengo esperanzas… yo creo en él y… yo lucharé por él… porque él vuelva… porque el salga de esa oscuridad…así mi vida tenga que ser sacrificada…- dijo con decisión la alumna de la hokague.

La esperanza es sólo un arma de doble filo…nada más…

¡No importa!... yo…- por un momento le pareció ver la fría figura de Sasuke en Ryu y dejó relucir una lágrima a la luz de la luna- es todo lo que tengo…y lo haré... Además no dejaré a Naruto luchar solo- dijo con más decisión- ¿me enseñaras? Si o No- dijo con tajante seguridad y decisión en su voz.

Lo haré…porque has demostrado la verdadera fuerza de las que muchos carecen…-dijo sorprendiendo a su alumna o futura alumna- has demostrado quererlos más que a tu propia vida…

Hai… lo haré no por nada soy alumna de una ninja legendaria- dijo sonriendo con algo de prepotencia y alegría- y no por nada soy heredera de una línea sucesoria poderosa.

Sakura…- dijo interrumpiendo la frescura de su pequeña amiga

Ah?

El genjutsu requiere no sólo de un perfecto control de chackra sino también un perfecto control de las emociones… si llegas a fallar en lo primero las consecuencias son reparables y se moldean con el aprendizaje a través del entrenamiento físico y mental…

En eso no hay problema sensei- dijo con suficiencia la kunoichi

Ya lo se…- dijo sonriendo brevemente para luego transformar su rostro en uno mucho más serio, lo que llamó la atención de Sakura - pero el segundo requisito, el control de las emociones requiere de un entrenamiento espiritual y para ello…-miró a Sakura fijamente- deberás pasar por las pruebas más difíciles en las que no sólo hagas una reflexión de tu equilibrio espiritual…debes vivenciarlo… para ello… la experiencia es necesaria a través de los años- hizo una pausa y tomó en su mano un pétalo de una flor de cerezo que había caído en su hombro- pero no tenemos tiempo…así que te advierto… el entrenamiento puede llevarte al circulo más alto de elevación espiritual- dijo haciendo flotar el pétalo sobre la palma de su mano-o a la nada- dijo dejando caer el pétalo.

Sakura sólo miraba cómo el pétalo caía poco a poco y se sorprendió al ver como de un momento para otro se evaporó.

Al igual que ese pétalo… todos aquellos que han intentado poseer el máximo potencial que nuestro linaje nos ha regalado y que no han podido mantener en equilibrio las emociones positivas con las negativas en una total armonía… han perecido…o peor- miró a la luna mientras Sakura la veía expectante y con algo de miedo en su mirada al entender el terrible destino y carga que desarrollar dicho potencial significaba- resultan vacíos como si sus almas hubieran desaparecido en un suspiro… olvidan lo que es sentir… olvidan…- miró a Sakura con tristeza- lo que es amar.

Sakura oscureció su mirada ante aquella advertencia y apretó un puño delante de su corazón. Ryu notó como ella temblaba ante aquella verdad y era lógico…si fallaba perdería todo…

Píenselo Sakura… podemos buscar otra forma…

No… eso no me pasará a mi… tu misma lo has dicho, no tenemos tiempo y si no hago nada… no podré demostrar… que he cambiado… lo haré- dijo una Sakura entre fuerte y resignada- además si no los salvo…de que valdrá tener estos sentimientos…sino puedo demostrarlos- dijo con una sonrisa mirando a la luna llena.

Está bien… comenzaremos mañana…

**End flash back**

-Ryu san… empecemos…

-hai- dijo observando a Sakura con mucha admiración al ver la fortaleza de esta chica- _que ciego ha sido Sasuke… igual que su hermano… Itachi…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bueno pues esta segunda parte incluye a un nuevo personaje y a otro que saldrá próximamente...eso si quieren que continúe el fic…_

_La historia de quien es Ryu, bueno tomaremos algo de eso en el próximo capitulo y el por qué Sakura no irá en esta misión…_

_Un posible encuentro inesperado…_

_Técnicas nuevas y sorprendentes…pero arriesgadas…_

_Decisiones con consecuencias que pueden cambiar todo…_

_En fin…_

_Espero les haya gustado… es mi primer fic… y pues espero muchos reviews…_

_:::arigato:::_


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno este es mi primer fic…espero les guste…

Advertencia: hay nuevos personajes…que ayudarán al desarrollo de la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad ni mucho menos la historia original… y si lo fueran sería tal vez una historia muy cursi…

La edad de los personajes es la de Shippuden (es decir 15 años)

Pensamientos míos ()

Pensamientos de los personajes en cursiva

Recuerdos entre comillas

Escríbanme reviews con halagos, criticas constructivas y demás… también sugerencias…dudas… preguntas… ¡¡¡sino me deprimo y no publico más!!!¡¡¡ Por favor necesito retroalimentación de parte de ustedes los lectores y escritores!!! Quiero aprender más sobre cómo escribir bien!!!

* * *

**Encuentros y Recuerdos**

-¿Konoha? A ver Sasuke ¿no se supone que ellos también son algo así como nuestro enemigo?- dijo Suigetsu algo escéptico – sospecho que lo que te dió Karin de verdad si te afectó.

-Por primera vez creo que estoy de acuerdo con el idiota este… Sasuke¿lo dices en serio? Es decir… si información es lo que necesitas capturaremos a alguno de estos tipos de Akatsuki y lo haremos hablar…y ya…no hay necesidad que…

-Karin- cortó Sasuke- no hay tiempo y además… el akatsuki que me atacó es muy fuerte…no creo que saquemos mucha ventaja en las condiciones en que estoy… _pero sobretodo necesito información de la Hoja por lo que me dijo ese tipo…_

FLASH BACK

Sasuke… es tu sharingan lo que te mantiene vivo… por eso no te hemos asesinado…

¿Mi sharingan?…

¿Acaso tu hermano no te dijo que tenías talento? por esa razón él no te mató… o ¿acaso te quedaba alguna duda¿Acaso pensaste que era por sus sentimientos hacia ti?

En ese momento un Sasuke enfurecido empezó a activar la marca de maldición por todo su cuerpo…

Tranquilo…- el individuo de Akatsuki tomó por el cuello a Sasuke- si sigues así morirás y tu lo sabes… además ese comportamiento no es digno del último Uchiha

Suéltame…

-Como ordenes- el individuo con la máscara que sólo dejaba ver su ojo derecho votó a Sasuke contra un árbol que retumbó ante el choque dell cuerpo del Uchihacontra su base- ups… creo que no fui muy delicado que digamos

-Que… que sabes tú de mi clan- dijo un Uchiha en extremo débil, tirado en la base del árbol

-Yo sé mucho…de tu clan…o más bien de nuestro clan- dijo activando el sharingan y dejando totalmente sorprendido al vengador.

-Imposible…entonces tu- dijo recordando las palabras de su hermano "solo quedamos 3"- tu eres el otro Uchiha… así que tu ¡¡¡No hiciste nada contra el exterminio de nuestro Clan!!!

-No muchacho… si hice- dijo haciendo una pausa y acercándose velozmente al oído del Uchiha- pero no en contra…sino a favor…

-¡Maldito!- dijo activando su sharingan nuevamente y formando en raikiri en su mano derecha

-¿El Raikiri¿Crees que eso funcionará?- le dijo tomando la muñeca del pelinegro y desviando el poder del Raikiri- ¿acaso Kakashi no te explicó que su técnica no debía estar en función de la venganza?

_-¿Cómo es que sabe eso?_ - Sasuke estaba demasiado consternado al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo sensei _¿acaso él estaría involucrado en algo de esto? Y ¿Por qué conocía este tipo esa técnica que fue enseñada con otros fines que no eran la venganza?_

-Hmn… creo que eso debes preguntárselo a él… no a mi- dijo con algo de nostalgia en su voz- Entonces… hasta pronto Sasuke Uchiha- dijo desapareciendo como una sombra fantasmal.

FIN FLASH BACK

_-¿Cómo es posible¿Acaso Kakashi conocía ya a Akatsuki?... ¡¡que rayos está pasando aquí!! – _pensaba un Sasuke bastante consternado y sumido en sus cavilaciones tratando de atar cabos, pero sabía que sólo podría hacerlo en presencia de su antiguo sensei así tuviera que sacarle la información a la fuerza.

¡Sasuke!

-¡¿Que pasa Karin?!- dijo algo molesto el Uchiha, pero entonces notó que su compañera de equipo lo miraba con mucha seriedad en su rostro.

-Hay seis personas moviéndose a una gran velocidad… y hay otras tres personas hacia el lugar en donde esos seis se dirigen- dijo Karin cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño al notar algo extraño- … pero hay algo extraño… tanto en el grupo de tres como en el grupo de seis hay una persona con una cantidad de chackra increíble…pero escondida y algo diferente a la de un ser humano normal- dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando a Sasuke- es un sensación muy extraña la que despiden esos chakras.

_-Naruto- _pensó el Uchiha recordando la sensación que tuvo cuando peleo con él y cuando entró gracias a su sharingan en la mente del rubio en su primer encuentro en la guarida de Orochimaru- _pero entonces ¿quien es el otro?_

-¿Que hacemos? Como lo veo es posible que uno de esos grupos sea de Konoha- dijo Karin recordando que había sentido algo similar cuando se cruzaron con el grupo de Konoha hace ya algún tiempo.

-Juugo

-Ya sé- dijo invocando a los animales del bosque (por si no saben Juggo tiene esa habilidad tipo disney…jajajaja) y en ese momento aparecieron dos pájaros acercándose al grupo que le comunicaron a través de movimientos lo que habían visto- si, son seis personas y efectivamente son de Konoha- dijo mirando a Karin- cinco hombres y una mujer… casi todos de la misma edad menos por el capitán.

-Ya veo… - dijo con una sonrisa ante las coincidencias del destino- ¿acaso el capitán lleva una máscara que le tapa casi todo el rostro?

-Si…ese es el capitán- dijo Jugo después de interpretar los símbolos que formaban las aves.

-Bien… ¿entonces, podemos dejar el parloteo?- dijo un Suigetsu impaciente- ¿podemos ya movernos… ya el destino se ha encargado de reunirnos con Konoha aquí… ¿vamos?

-Hm- dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa en su rostro ante esta definitiva jugada del destino.

-Yo de ustedes no haría eso- dijo una voz femenina que provenía de una figura que salía de entre las sombras, a lo que todos se pusieron en guardia.

_-¿Cómo es posible? No sentí su presencia _pensó Karin algo conmocionada

-Hola Sasuke-kun- dijo destapando su rostro pues llevaba una capucha verde encima

-¿Tu?- dijo Sasuke desactivando su sharingan ante la presencia de aquella extraña que parecía inofensiva ante él.

* * *

Dos días atrás…

-Kakashi sensei-

-Dime Shikamaru- respondió el peliplata al chunnin a la vez que saltaban de rama en rama alejándose de la Hoja, ya llevaban un día de viaje y se dirigían a la aldea de la Hierba donde Ryu les informó que se encontraba en movimiento Akatsuki y que era posible la presencia de uno de los jinchurikis, a lo cual por supuesto Naruto accedió a participar.

- ¿Podemos confiar en ella?- preguntó el inteligente shinobi y al notar que su superior se demoraba en contestar dijo- Lo digo por sus antecedentes…

- ¿antecedentes?- preguntó Naruto- ¿De que antecedentes habla Shikamaru, Kakashi sensei?

- Su desaparición repentina después del exterminio del Clan Uchiha y…- dudo en seguir porque era seguro que lo que seguía podía cambiar totalmente la misión por la reacción que tal vez Naruto tendría- su relación con el asesino de dicho clan… Uchiha Itachi.

-¡¿Que dices¿Acaso eso es cierto Kakashi sensei?- preguntó un alarmado Naruto que hizo frenar en seco a todos los miembros del equipo- ¡No… ella no puede ser una traidora! Y si así fuera… ¡dejamos a Sakura- chan en sus manos!

-Cálmate Naruto- dijo Kakashi tomándolo de un brazo al ver que se disponía a devolverse a la Hoja- yo y Tsunade Sama ya sabíamos eso.

-¿Entonces e- es verdad¿Por qué me pide que me calme… Sakura-chan está…-

-Es verdad Kakashi sensei, Sakura… y no sólo ella la aldea estaría en peligro…si ella es espía… ella…podría…es más…esto podría ser una trampa para atrapar a Naruto- dijo una Ino muy alterada.

-No creo que eso sea posible- dijo Sai hablando por primera vez desde que salieron de la aldea- si ella fuera espía nunca sería tan obvia y segundo ella… se relacionó con el asesino de los Uchiha de la misma forma que Sakura y Naruto con Sasuke, es decir fueron compañeros de equipo- dijo mirando inexpresivamente a Naruto- y como se ve, el hecho de relacionarse con un traidor…no es lo mismo que ser un traidor (conste que Sai le prometió a Sakura que no hablaría mal de Sasuke delante de ella…pero estando ausente pues...) ¿no es así Kakashi sensei?- dijo mirando a su capitán, ignorando la mala cara que le hacía Naruto.

-¡¡¡¡¡Tu teme!!!!!- grito Naruto dispuesto a pegarle a Sai

-¡¡¡Naruto!!! Cálmate…- exclamó Kakashi algo molesto por la situación y tras del hecho empezaba a comprender porque el nuevo miembro del equipo causaba tanto alboroto: trataba de ayudar pero agravaba las cosas con su forma de hablar y en este caso, su forma de hacer analogías- Ryu es una persona confiable… y sí, ella estuvo muy relacionada con el asunto del clan Uchiha… pero su desaparición sorpresiva se explica porque simplemente el compromiso que ella tiene con la hoja es de lealtad pero no de pertenencia- pausó al ver la cara de duda de Naruto- me explico… ella no es de Konoha propiamente… su familia fue nómada por mucho tiempo y finalmente se instaló en la Hoja por petición del Cuarto Hokage, ya que ellos nos ayudaron en esos tiempos de guerra … así que ella podía irse cuando quisiera…- dijo el peliplata ya más calmado- además el Cuarto le confió igual que a mí una misión demasiado importante para el destino de la Hoja… en conclusión ella se marchó porque necesitaba hacerlo para cumplir con esa misión y volvió por esa misma razón.

- ¿es decir?- dijo una Ino igual desconcertada al recibir tanta información del tacaso.

-Sintetizando… si el Cuarto confió en ella…y no sólo él, también Tsunade sama al concederle a su alumna y el Tercero cuando la dejó ir sin pedirle mayor explicación que la que les he dado anteriormente- dijo finalmente Kakashi al ver la cara confusa de todos (resaltando la de Naruto), menos la de Sai por supuesto- eso nos puede dar mucha más seguridad en su lealtad que cualquier otra idea de sospecha.

- ya veo- dijo Shikamaru- pero como sabemos que la antigua Ryu sigue siendo la misma que en ese tiempo- miró el perspicaz shinobi a su enmascarado capitán.

Kakashi solo subió su mirada al cielo y recordó las palabras que cruzó días atrás con la shinobi que estaba siendo causa de tanto alboroto.

FLASH BACK

Caminaba el peliplata en dirección al campo abierto que tanto frecuentaba y de pronto notó la presencia de alguien más al frente del monumento a los shinobis caídos en batalla.

-Veo que no has perdido la costumbre- dijo Ryu al notar la presencia del ninja copia.

- Tu tampoco- dijo con su ojito feliz- Me sorprendió mucho tu llegada…no te veía desde…

-Desde lo de Rin-san.

Silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el viento y las hojas caer de los árboles y se veían dos figuras viendo aquel homenaje que parecía ser un recordatorio de todo aquello que tanto significó y que perdieron en un suspiro.

-Es triste que lo único que me conecte a ellos- dijo Ryu cortando con aquel momento y tocando con sus dedos los nombres de sus seres queridos- no sean ni mis sentimientos, ni mis recuerdos… sino un triste vacío… y él- en ese momento rodó una lágrima por el rostro de la kunoichi.

-No es cierto… ¿te olvidas? Este también es tu hogar y todos te conectamos con ellos- dijo tomando delicadamente la mano de su compañera, a lo cual ella respondió con una mirada triste viendo esta expresión de afecto.

-Gracias…- dijo tímidamente mirando al suelo y evitando la mirada de su compañero.

-de nada…- dijo soltando la mano de la kunoichi y subiendo la suya a su nuca, para reír nerviosamente (me encanta este gesto).

- Además tengo la promesa que le hice al Cuarto…

- Naruto.

-No sólo él… también está Sakura…y aunque no lo creas Sasuke- dijo un tanto preocupada por este último

- Ya veo… piensas ayudarlos a todos… quiero que sepas que no estás sola en ese proposito- dijo el peliplta poniendose muy serio ante la situación a la que se enfrentaban- así sea con mi vida…pero los ayudaré… sabes que son mis alumnos…- Kakashi volteó a mirarla- Comprendo lo de ayudar a Sakura y a Naruto… pero Sasuke…

-Digamos que no quiero que se repita la historia…juro por mi vida que no dejaré que las cosas terminen mal… ni para la hoja… ni para ellos tres…- dijo viendo los arboles de cerezo en flor- además Sakura y yo nos parecemos demasiado… y nuestra historia es muy parecida…empezando por…

-La habilidad con el genjutsu que heredaron ambas de su clan- dijo sorprendiendo a la kunoichi, ya que ella no le había contado a nadie lo de su clan- Tranquila me enteré porque averigüé la procedencia de la familia Haruno cuando tomé a estos tres para ser mis subordinados, pero no encontré casi nada, me quedé tranquilo hasta que…- en ese momento la kunoichi lo miró fijamente-… empecé a notar coincidencias de su forma de ser con la tuya.

- entonces ¿su habilidad se ha manifestado?- preguntó algo preocupada.

-utilicé una sola vez genjutsu con ella en nuestro primer entrenamiento y sorprendentemente la segunda vez que se enfrentó al genjutsu (en la eliminatoria para chunnin), ella ya sabía cómo cancelarlo- hizo una pausa mirando hacia el frente- además de su personalidad que parece dividida y sus habilidades para aprender rápidamente las técnicas… son muy similares a las de cierta persona- dijo mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

-Ya veo- dijo la kunoichi y cambió su expresión a una más seria- No puedo permitir… que a Sakura le pase lo mismo que a mí, debo enseñarle a controlar el genjutsu… claro está… hasta cierto punto, además…te advierto Kakashi- dijo mirando un tanto amenazante al ninja- ella no debe saber lo mi clan.

-¿Por qué no debo saberlo… Ryu-san? - dijo Sakura saliendo de su escondite- Lo que sea que tenga que ver conmigo…debo saberlo… creo que tengo el derecho a escoger- sorprendiendo súbitamente a la kunoichi y dejando perplejo a Kakashi por las habilidades de su alumna que cada día avanzaban más y más.

- _Veo que también se parece a Ryu en su forma de aparecer sopresivamnete y de ocultar su presencia de forma tan sorprendente- _pensó mientras veía la escena e ideaba la mejor forma de salirse de ese asunto- Bien las dejo para que hablen tranquilas- dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz y desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿Kakashi sensei?- preguntó Ino interrumpiendo los recuerdos del peligris- ¿podemos confiar en ella?

- Si… si podemos… y debemos- dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto, el cual se sorprendió al sentir que el tema Ryu- nee chan tenía una relación secreta con él.

- ¡Bien! Sigamos si seguimos así nunca llegaremos a nuestro destino.

-Hai- exclamaron todos dejando atrás a Naruto que aún seguía pensando en porqué siempre Kakashi lo miraba a él cuando hablaba de esa amiga kunoichi a la que le tenía mucho aprecio a pesar de haberla conocido hace menos de tres días…-_es como si la conociera de siempre- _pensó el rubio- Oe¿Naruto no piensas venir?- gritó Chouiji a lo lejos

-¡Oigan! No me dejan atrás- dijo Naruto volviendo en si e impulsandose para dar un gran salto- _cuando vuelva le preguntaré…tal vez ya nos habíamos conocido…_

_

* * *

_-ACHUUUUUU!! 

-Ryu san… ¿estas bien? has estado estornudando todo el camino al templo ¿acaso te resfriaste?- dijo Sakura ya cansada de decir salud a cada estornudo.

-Alguien debe estar hablando de mí- dijo algo constipada.

-Y quien no, si según lo que sé, habías desaparecido hace mucho tiempo- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa amable y mirando al frente- aún recuerdo la cara que hicieron todos los maestros cuando vieron tu rostro- Sakura rió- recuerdo el escándalo que hizo Gai sensei junto con Anko-san… y la afectuosa bienvenida de Kurenai-sensei… Hinata nos dijo que hace mucho no la veía tan alegre- paró al ver que su maestra ya le seguía el paso- ¿pasa algo Ryu- san?- dijo viendo cómo su maestra se había quedado observando a su derecha… y cuando volteó a mirar comprendió el porqué.

-Había olvidado que éste camino al Templo…-dijo avanzando un poco- conducía también al lugar donde vivían los Uchiha- dijo la kunoichi con una muy notoria nostalgia en su voz.

Entonces es verdad… tú eras su compañera…

Silencio.

¿Por eso le decías a Kakashi…- dijo mirando al mismo lugar que su maestra- que las dos somos muy parecidas? Tú también… ¿lo amabas?

-No… Sakura…Yo nunca he amado a nadie…- dijo una muy triste kunoichi- o al menos no se lo que significa… creo que lo he olvidado… y si lo hubiera hecho… estoy segura que…- en ese momento sus pupilas se dilataron y su mirada parecio oscurecerse con un sentimiento oscuro lleno de rencor- ¡no amaría a un traidor y a un asesino!- dijo a la vez que lanzaba un kunai a un signo Uchiha dibujado en la pared.

-R Ryu s san- dijo una nerviosa Sakura al ver la reacción de Ryu, pero de repente vio como ella se desvanecía ante sus ojos cayendo al suelo de rodillas- ¡Ryu! – Corrió y se acurrucó a su lado, mirando su rostro sorprendida y muy preocupada- ¿estás bien?... lo siento…no lo volveré a decir…

-No Sakura… soy yo quien lo siente… perdóname- dijo una débil kunoichi que se levantaba con un sonrisa amarga en su rostro- pausó y dijo sorprendiendo a Sakura- pero lo que nos diferencia… a ti y a mi… es que tu aún guardas esperanzas en alguien que aun tiene posibilidad de ser rescatado de la oscuridad- dijo mirando al cielo que parecía nublarse- … _sólo espero Sakura… que a ti no te traicionen tus esperanzas…como a mi… sólo espero que para ti las esperenzas no sean armas de doble filo…- _pensó la kunoichi mirando esta vez a Sakura con mucha dulzura y llevando su mano al rostro de la pelirosa, para limpiar unas lágrimas que se habían escapado de los ojos esmeralda, los cuales dejaban ver cuanta duda se guardaba su corazón con respecto al corazón del solitario vengador sharingan.

-Gracias- expresó Sakura ayudando a su maestra a incorporarse totalmente- _espero que tengas razón… que mis esperanzas tengan fundamentos… Sasuke- _pensó finalmente mirando por última vez aquel lugar oscuro y solitario- _no sé porqué pero ahora más que nunca te siento cerca de mí._

En ese momento una brisa primaveral despeinó los cabellos rosa de la flor de cerezo haciéndola sonreír sin razón alguna, viendo los pétalos de cerezo caer a su alrededor a lo que reaccionó suspirando levemente, sintiéndose extrañamente renovada.

-¿Vamos?- dijo Ryu con una expresión nueva en su rostro que significaba esperanza no en su futuro… sino en la nueva generación que debía salvar- es hora de empezar.

-Hai- dijo Sakura ya estando al lado de su maestra y tomando en su mano un pétalo- _Sasuke Kun… Naruto… los salvaré esta vez… _

-Yo de ustedes no haría eso- dijo una voz femenina que provenía de una figura que salía de entre las sombras, a lo que todos los miembros de Hebi se pusieron en guardia.

_-¿Cómo es posible? No sentí su presencia _pensó Karin algo extrañada

-Hola Sasuke-kun- dijo destapando su rostro pues llevaba una capucha verde encima

-¿Tu?- dijo Sasuke desactivando su sharingan ante la presencia de aquella extraña que parecía inofensiva ante él.

-¡Tanto tiempo Sasuke!- dijo algo alegre mirando al muchacho de arriba abajo- ¡Vaya estas alto y muy apuesto!- a lo que a sorpresa de todos Sasuke se sonrojo (¡si aunque no lo crean!), cosa que Karin no dejó pasar.

- se puede saber ¿Quién es esta?- dijo posándose entre Sasuke y la extraña, mirando a está última con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ay no me digas… ¿ésta es tu novia?- se quedó mirándola detenidamente y alzando una ceja y mirándola de arriba abajo como examinándola- Mmmm… me parece… que esta no es la niña de la que no quisiste hablarme ese día… ¿o si?- dijo mirando repentinamente a Sasuke a lo que este simplemente no respondió y se acercó a la extraña rápidamente haciendo a un lado a Karin.

-Ayame ¿que haces aquí?- dijo Sasuke sacando su espada y poniéndosela en el cuello a la aparecida, que vestía de verde y que era unos ocho o nueve años mayor que él- hasta donde recuerdo tu no eras tan imprudente y tan efusiva- se quedó analizando la situación y se dio cuenta que lo que estaba ante el era…- ¿kage-bushin?

- A… ya… me… ese nombre… vaya que ya no lo recordaba- dijo saliendo de entre las sombras detrás del grupo Hebi- ese ya no es más mi nombre Sasuke…- dijo una seria kunoichi que al parecer no le gustaba escuchar su antiguo nombre- mi nombre es Kikyo.

-yo te conocí como Ayame- dijo un Sasuke serio y sin una mínima gota de emoción en su voz- y si eres Kikyo…eres otra… que no conozco…y por tanto no tienes nada que hacer aquí…- dijo pasando de larga al lado de ella dispuesto a irse.

- ya veo… no te gustan los cambios- dijo una kunoichi con vista ensombrecida- bueno tu cambiaste de equipo… de equipo 7 a Hebi… por lo menos yo cambié de nombre y no a las personas como piezas de un juego de estrategia.

En ese momento un silencio pesado se sintió en aquel bosque y los pasos de Sasuke se detuvieron y sólo se vio un sharingan activarse en su rostro.

- Veo que aún te enfadas con mis comentarios- lo volteó a mirar con los ojos totalmente serenos e inexpresivos- eso significa que no te has convertido en una escoria insensible como tu hermano.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Sasuke¿que lo compararn de nuevo con su hermano?. En un segundo reaccionó arremetiendo contra Kikyo, a lo que ella sólo le mostró su palma en forma de ¡Para! y lo miró fijamente.

- Serías un tonto si me enfrentaras en las condiciones en que estás… y serías mucho más estúpido e imprudente si fueras así a interrogar a Kakashi y Konoha que va de camino a enfrentarse con Akasuki - palabras que dejaron paralizados a todos lo miembros de Hebi.

-_desde cuanto tiempo viene siguiéndonos- _se preguntó mentalmente tanto Sasuke como Karin- Hn- expresó el Uchiha para luego sonreír levemente- Así que en verdad eres Ayame… y entonces debo suponer que has mejorado bastante como para decir que no sería capaz de vencerte.

-No me digas de esa forma Sasuke- a lo que ella le apuntó con un flecha al rostro- soy Kikyo- a lo que puso a todos en alerta menos al Uchiha

- Crees que con eso ¿tú lograrás derrotarme?- dijo mirándola con suficiencia.

- ¿que no te lo han dicho?- dijo sonriendo y apuntando está vez a su corazón- nunca subestimes a tus enemigos… pero mucho menos a tus amigos.

-¡¡Sasuke!!- fue lo último que escucho el vengador Uchiha al sentir que todo se volvía negro

* * *

Sasuke…Ve por el camino de la Hoja… la Hoja… vuelve a tu hogar… encontrarás la respuesta allí

-_esa voz… acaso… - _pensaba el Uchiha al sentir que alguien lo llamaba de entre la oscuridad -¿que hago aquí?- Sasuke miraba a su alrededor y notó en qué lugar estaba- _el jardin…-_sintió como una brisa con el aroma de primavera chocó con su rostro y parecía acariciarle el rostro con toda suavidad.

-Sasuke- kun… por favor no te vayas- parecía decir el viento

-¿Sakura?- volteó a mirar y sólo vio el vacío- _¿Cómo es posible?¿genjutsu¿genjutsu de Ayame? Pero ella me dijo que tenía prohibido esa clase de jutsu- _depronto sintió como una mano se posaba en su mejilla.

-Sasuke kun- le decía con dulzura la figura femenina- vuelve

-Sak…- se sentía consternado, hace mucho no la veía… con esa misma mirada de hace dos… casi tres años…con esa dulzura…y esa preocupación… aunque fuera una ilusión… podía sentir la tranquilidad que había perdido hace tanto tiempo.

Sólo había un silencio… y la calidez de la primavera los rodeaba…los pétalos caían a su alrededor…

-Ahora puedo verla… así que es Sakura- dijo una voz que rompió la ilusión.

-Ayame- dijo Sasuke- entonces sí era un genjutsu tuyo… pero tu…

- te contaré luego todo lo que ha pasado…pero por favor llámame Kikyo…no Ayame…- dijo una calmada Kunoichi- escúchame Sasuke- hizo una pausa- ve a Konoha… te estará esperando alguien… y le llamarás Ryu- san… no te sorprendas por su aspecto y espérame allí hasta que vuelva.

-¿Cómo?... ¿tu en la Hoja?- dijo algo sorprendido con la ceja levantada- y ¿dándome ordenes? Ja- dijo pasando de largo de nuevo al lado de ella.

- míralo como quieras Sasuke- la kunoichi volteó a mirarlo- tu sabes que siempre he estado para ayudarte desde el día que partí de la Hoja…haciéndote esa promesa- lo miró con mucho afecto y acercó su mano al rostro del Uchiha haciendo que este se quedara mirándola como un niño, a lo que ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Tsk- dijo volteando su cara al notar que se había dado cuenta de su inquietud ante la su presencia.

-Eres agresivo y seco con quienes más quieres- dijo algo alegre- creo que te recuerdo bien...

- Tsk…eres un fastidio

-Ya veo- dijo riendo- siempre me dices eso…- Sasuke nos vemos en la Hoja… te estaré esperando.

- ¡quien te dijo que yo!- pero cuando volteó a mirar ya no había nadie, sólo sintió algo en su mano- un pétalo- entonces se dio cuenta de hace cuando la kunoichi le venía siguiendo los pasos.

-Por cierto…- dijo una voz en el aire- ¿si sabes que utilicé mitad de pensamientos tuyos y mitad de genjutsu cortesía mía en esta ilusión?... – lo cual confirmó sus conclusiones acerca de la presencia de la mujer ninja en su recorrido desde la casa de repozo hasta ese bosque y también acababa de confirmar que la primavera le estaba haciendo daño a su claridad mental. Se quedó mirando aquel pétalo hasta que sintió una voz que lo llamaba

-¿Sasuke?

-¡Sasuke!- escucho cuando despertaba- ¿estas bien?- decía Karin

-Si- dijo un Sasuke algo confundido cogiendose la cabeza con una mano- ¿que pasó con Aya… con Kikyo?

-¿Esa simpática muchacha que te dejó inconsciente sin tocarte un cabello?- dijo Suigetsu produciendo en el pelinegro cierto enfado- ella se fue y nos dijo que tomáramos esto y desapareció, tal y cómo había aparecido.

-Sasuke… - dijo Juugo- tus heridas.

Sorprendentemente las heridas de Sasuke ya estaban completamente sanadas y todos hasta Karin sabían que no era producto de las medicinas que había tomado sino por la mujer llamada Kikyo.

-Bueno y ¿ahora? La buscamos o ¿que?- dijo Suigetsu.

- Vamos a la Hoja- dijo decidido el Uchiha- _no por nada ella me pediría que fuera a Konoha._

_- _¿No que íbamos tras ellos?... ¿tus amigos de Konoha?- dijo Suigetsu.

-¡Ya dije!- dijo Sasuke mirando a la dirección en la que se encontraban al parecer muchas repuestas- y mirando las máscaras y trajes de ANBU que le había dejado Kikyo con sus compañeros dijo- Vamos HEBI.

* * *

¡Hola! Perdón por la demora… pero estaba en finales!! En fin… Gracias por los reviews y pues seguí la sugerencia de hacer los capítulos más largos.

Espero les guste… a pesar que no hubo sasusaku explícito…pues trate de dar una puntada como de visión global de los conflictos de la historia y más o menos la trama… les prometo que en el próximo habrá un encuentro inesperado (tal vez esperado por ustedes), lucha contra Akatsuki¿Quién es Ayame o Kikyo… que relación tiene con Ryu?¿Acaso Ryu tiene dos personalidades?¿Acaso Sasuke siente algo de verdad especial por Sakura?¿Acaso a Sakura le pasará lo mismo que a su maestra?¿Por qué Ryu conoce a Rin, la amiga de Kakashi?...¿será verdad que Ryu es confiable?¿para que querrá Kikyo/Ayame que vaya Sasuke a la Hoja?...¿Por que Karin es tan fastidiosa a veces?¿me dejará de doler el cuello?

En fin… espero aclararles estas dudas en el próximo capitulo y muchas cosas más…

Ya les dije por favor escriban más reviews con lo que sea… críticas… amenazas… opiniones… en fin no importa lo importante es que me ayuden a crecen como escritora y narradora.

Gracias a: la- saku( Oye leí tu historia te deje un review… muy casual y muy espontanea…y fiel a los personajes… Gracias por tus comentarios), setsuna17 (Gracias espero continuarlo si me apoyan); deli (te prometo encuentro en el próximo cap); Gabriela (Kya! Jajaja…me encanta! Gracias por tu comenario y seguí tu sugerencia espero te siga gustando) y a Miki (Gracias por tu apoyo y te prometo más sasusaku en el próximo)

Bueno Gracias… Nos vemos pronto lo prometo!

Sayonara!


	4. Encuentro en la oscuridad

¡Hola a Todos!

Bueno este es mi primer fic… y pues ojalá les guste

Advertencia: hay nuevos personajes…que ayudarán al desarrollo de la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad… y si lo fueran sería tal vez una historia muy cursi…

Pensamientos míos ( )

_Pensamientos de los personajes en cursiva_

"Recuerdos entre comillas"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Encuentro en la Oscuridad**

Habían pasado ocho días desde la partida del equipo de rescate de Kakashi y ocho días de largo y agotador entrenamiento de Ryu con su pupila Sakura.

-Muy bien Sakura es hora de descansar un poco- dijo mirando a su fatigada pupila- has logrado en tres días bloquear mis intentos de usar genjutsu contigo y eso es decir mucho… además has logrado utilizar gentjusu conmigo en los dos últimos días… te felicito.

-pero debo lograr más que eso- dijo Sakura levantándose forzosamente.

-has incrementado tu fortaleza mental y espiritual con las sesiones que hemos hecho de meditación. Al principio te era muy difícil no dejarme entrar en tus pensamientos y caías fácilmente en mis ilusiones- dijo recordando cuantas veces tuvo que cargarla incosciente hasta que se despertara- pero ahora es a mi a la que se le dificulta usar gentjutsu contigo.

-Hai- decía contenta mientras se limpiaba la frente y tomaba algo de agua

- _realmente el poder de esta niña es impresionante- _pensaba la pelinegra al hacer un repaso mental del progreso de la kunoichi, y que todo eso se debía a su persistencia, pues a pesar que desfallecía varias veces al día en seguida quería seguir con el entrenamiento.

Caminaban por el solitario camino al centro de Konoha para comer algo, cuando de repente Ryu paró de caminar al sentir que algo se acercaba a la Hoja.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo la pelirosa al ver a su maestra un poco extraña.

-No nada- dijo sonriendo la pelinegra.

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo una voz femenina que salía de un restaurante.

-Hola Kurenai- dijo amablemente Ryu- ¿que haces por aquí?- entonces notó que alguien más estaba con ella- ¡Hola Hinata!- miró con ternura a la joven más tímida y tierna que había conocido - ¿ya comieron?- a lo que las dos respondieron que no- ¿que les parece si vamos todas a comer y hablamos un rato?

-Ryu-san ¿te sientes bien? Hoy estas un poco extraña- dijo Sakura algo extrañada por el comportamiento tan variable de su maestra.

- si con extraña te refieres a social-dijo Kurenai riendo- pues si estas extraña Ryu.

- ¿les parece?- dijo riendo un poco- es que no se… hoy me desperté pensando que definitivamente todo iba a mejorar- dijo tocando el hombro de la pelirosa-¿Vamos?

-Ok- dijo Sakura, mirando de repente la noche tan hermosa que había, sin embargo ella tenía la misma sensación extraña que en la ocasión en que Naruto y los demás habían partido… todos los días los había estado pensando mucho, hasta en el inexpresivo Sai. Sin embargo, gracias a que Ryu san le había dicho que una amiga suya iba a ayudarlos, estaba más tranquila, por tanto no era preocupación por sus compañeros…pero entonces ¿que pasaba?¿por que se sentía con un nudo en el corazón?- ¿_que tiene esta noche de especial que me hace sentir tan extraña?- _pensaba la pelirosa mientras veía a sus amigas caminar delante de ella

-Sakura… ¿pasa algo?- dijo Ryu al notar que su alumna estaba también extraña.

-Vamos a comer… ¿en donde proponen?- dijo una alegre Kurenai.

-Ichiraku…- dijo casi susurrando una tímida y distraída Hinata.

- ah… ¿Dónde le gusta comer a Naruto-kun?- dijo Ryu sin darse cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba Hinata- ¿Mmmm? ¡No te apenes! ¿Quieres comer ahí?

-Hai- dijo un tímida Hinata ante las risitas de Kurenai y de Sakura que sabían la causa verdadera de su sonrojo.

Entraron las cuatro y entablaron una tranquila conversación en la que hasta Hinata participaba, hasta que Sakura empezó a quedarse callada y meditabunda mirando su plato de Ramen vacío.

-¿Pasa algo Sakura?- le preguntó Ryu al notarla algo extraña desde que empezaron a hablar de la hermosa noche que estaba haciendo…hasta que mencionaron que había luna llena.

- No… nada Ryu san- dijo haciendo una sonrisa amable- pero creo que me iré a mi casa más temprano hoy, creo que hoy si estoy muy cansada.

- ¿quieres que te acompañe?- dijo una Kunoichi que en muchas ocasiones se portaba de forma muy maternal a pesar de ser muy joven.

-No… no es necesario… Arigato- dijo levantándose de su puesto y mirando a Kurenai y a Hinata que habían oído toda la conversación- Sayonara- dijo la pelirosa con una reverencia.

- Esta bien Sakura… te dejaré ir sola esta vez… pero porque tengo otros asuntos que atender ¿ok?- dijo tomándola delicadamente de un brazo- Cuídate por favor- a lo que la pelirosa asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura caminaba a su casa algo pensativa, se sentía extraña, como en una clase de deja vu… como en una ilusión creada por un genjutsu, de repente se detuvo sobre sus pasos al ver la enorme luna llena que estaba delante de ella. Sintió de repente cómo una brisa fría revolvió su cabello.

-esta noche es muy parecida…a la noche en que él_…-_susurraba mientras su corazón parecía latir más lento por el dolor que le causaba recordar aquel día… aquella noche en que sus caminos se separaron… esa noche en que la venganza y el odio le ganaron a la amistad y al amor… esa noche- _la noche en que él se fue-_ dijo Sakura a la vez que una lágrima rodaba por su rostro…esas lágrimas que solían salir cuando miraba la fotografía del equipo siete... Esas lágrimas que enlagunaban el recuerdo de aquel solitario guerrero Sharingan. Ahora la Flor de Cerezo iría al lugar de siempre a recordar aquel Sasuke- kun que esperaba siguiera vivo detrás de la fría mirada del Vengador sharingan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Sayonara!- se despedían Hinata y su sensei de la Kunoichi Ryu a la salida del Ichiraku Ramen.

-¡nos vemos!- dijo haciendo una gesto semi militar con los dedos índice y corazón que solía hacer la Kunoichi con una sonrisa en el rostro y esperó en ese lugar viendo como se marchaban las dos mujeres y al verlas lejos… su expresión cambió a una más seria- _Al parecer llegaron antes de lo esperado- _diciendo esto desapareció en las sombras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se veía en una noche de luna llena, cuatro sombras llegar a las cercanías de la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas.

-Veo que llegaron antes de lo esperado- decía una sombra cubierta por una capa negra que se descubrió el rostro- mi nombre es Ryu.

-¿Tu?- dijeron Suigetsu y Karin ante algo en el rostro de la chica que no se esperaban, por su lado Sasuke sólo sonrió con suficiencia como diciendo "lo sabía" y Juggo sólo levantó una ceja.

-Lo sabía- susurró Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro - perfeccionaste la técnica de división de alma ¿verdad?

-¿técnica de división de alma?- preguntó Juggo algo interesado.

A lo que Ryu sólo asintió

- he escuchado de esa técnica…pero… se supone que sólo puedes realizarla…- dijo Karin- si eres del clan…- en esto Karin comprendió porqué se había cambiado el nombre, en el camino hacia la Hoja Sasuke había mencionado algo de que la tan Kikyo/Ayame había sido compañera de equipo de Itachi y que al volevr de una misión se enteró de lo sucedido… y que antes de irse de la aldea esta kunoichi prometió que volvería para ayudar al último Uchiha así fuera en la venganza, pero que tiempo después le habían dicho que ella había desaparecido y que probablemente había muerto- _por tanto si seguía con el mismo nombre descubrirían que sigue viva …ya veo… seguramente ella tiene pensado hacer todos sus movimientos en secreto- _pensó Karin mientras miraba a Sasuke comprendiendo por fin porque le había hecho caso al ir a ese lugar- Entonces por eso no pude sentir tu presencia- dijo Karin sabiendo que esta técnica deja a una de las partes con una presencia casi fantasmal.

- así es- dijo extendiendo un brazo y sacando una flor llamada "Kykio" (si no me creen busquen y verán que hay una flor que se llama Kikyo)- Kikyo es una extensión de mi espíritu…algo así como un Kage bushin pero con mitad de mi energía vital… mitad de mi alma, podría decirse que puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

-¿así que ibas a ayudarle a Kakashi contra Akatsuki en esos momentos?- dijo Sasuke entendiendo el porqué ella estaba también allí.

- si, pero realmente Kikyo te siguió después de enterarme de tu lucha contra un miembro de Akatsuki… yo debía seguir el camino a Konoha- dijo deshaciendo la ilusión de la flor y señalando con esa mano en dirección a la aldea- hice todo eso porque realmente me preocupa la información que puede obtener de la lucha contra Akatsuki...

- que clase de información…- dijo algo impaciente Sasuke.

-Primero el tipo que te atacó tiene alguna relación con la hoja… es un desertor al igual que tu hermano… pero dejó en muy mal estado a Kakashi y si no fuera porque intercedí también lo estaría Naruto- dijo esto pero notó que lo que contó le afectó a Sasuke al ver que éste entrecerró un poco sus ojos- pero ahora los dos están bajo mi cuidado y he podido alejar a Akatsuki…pero lo que más me preocupa- dijo cerrando sus ojos- es que a pesar que pude sacar información de una mujer miembro de Akatsuki llamada Konan utilizando genjutsu, esta mujer no me dejó mirar más allá que la figura de un sharingan y susurraba algo que no he podido descifrar- dijo frunciendo el ceño algo adolorida.

- por eso necesitas que Kikyo llegue para así poder

- así poder completar la información que he podido recibir- dijo la kunoichi suspirando- en fin… debemos avanzar.

-No primero dime- dijo un Sasuke un poco enfadado- ¿Por qué debemos ir a ese lugar?

- ese lugar es tu hogar…o lo era…- dijo Ryu con la mirada ensombrecida- además- dijo mirando al uchiha- yo no puedo estar en tres lugares al mismo tiempo Sasuke- dijo levantando la mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro a lo que Sasuke simplemente miró a otro lado fastidiado.

- ¿que te amarra a ese lugar?- dijo un serio y frío Sasuke mirando hacia aquella villa- te fuiste hace mucho tiempo…que te hace volver… ¿no se supone que para utilizar genjutsu y además la técnica de división de alma…- pausó- debes olvidar todos tus lazos con tu pasado?

En ese lugar corrió una brisa fría y ausente de todo aroma.

La kunoichi sonrió amargamente - si…- hizo una pausa- pero existen cosas que no se pueden olvidar…

Existió un silencio que parecía comunicar a Hebi una empatía secreta entre la kunoichi y Sasuke, cosa que para los otros fue algo incomodo, todos se daban cuenta que ellos compartían pensamientos y sentimientos parecidos. Así que Suigetsu al ver que la situación se estaba poniendo tensa decidió interrumpir diciéndole a Sasuke que debían moverse para no dar oportunidad de ser detectados.

-Los he traído aquí porque Akatsuki va tras Sasuke… - dijo la shinobi con su habitual firmeza- el porqué de su interés no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que Akatsuki pensará que puedes estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí ¿no creen?- dijo guiñando el ojo, ya que a pesar que ella era muy seria en ocasiones siempre trataba de cortar con los ratos desagradables o tristes con una sonrisa o un gesto de simpatía- en fin…-con esto les dio la espalda y se adentró en lo profundo del bosque.

Sasuke la siguió sin decir nada al igual que Hebi. Sin embargo, las palabras de Ryu seguían rondando por su cabeza: "existen cosas que no se pueden olvidar".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bien aquí es donde dormirán- dijo Ryu señalando la habitación que les reservó en aquella mansión algo alejada del centro de la ciudad- pasarán desapercibidos…- todos hicieron cara de interrogante ante esto-es decir no saldrán sino cuando yo les diga que es propicio- hizo una sonrisa falsa al ver la cara de desagrado de todos- por favor no quiero problemas- pero de pronto notó que alguien faltaba- y ¿Sasuke?

-Creo que fue a dar una vuelta por su antiguo hogar- dijo Juggo.

-¿que?...se podría encontrar con…- dejó de hablar al ver que todos la interrogaban con la mirada, sobretodo Karin- alguien…- dijo murmurando y desapareciendo en las sombras.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una noche de luna llena como cualquier otra estaba una Flor de Cerezo que se resistía al frío de aquella etapa sin sol; en esa noche ella había estado sentada en aquel lugar, en aquel banco, en el cual siempre, aquél a quien amaba le había hablado con tanta frialdad… aquel lugar… aquella silla cercana de la salida de la Hoja… ¿por qué estaba allí? Ella no lo sabía exactamente…sólo sabía que un sentimiento había revivido esa noche, como si la vida le hubiera dado la oportunidad de volver a intentar detener el destino de soledad que había elegido su querido Sasuke-kun…

Sonrió amargamente con el conocimiento de que eso era imposible, se levantó y caminó lentamente limpiándose las lágrimas que aún caían por su rostro al recordar sus últimas palabras "Sakura… Gracias".

Pero depronto recordó las palabras de su maestra Ryu en los primeros días de entrenamiento

"los sentimientos Sakura… esos sentimientos hacia Sasuke… debes controlarlos… no quiero… no quiero volver a verte llorar por el mismo motivo…"

-_Debes ser Fuerte Sakura Haruno- _pensó para si- _si quieres salvarlos…debes ser fuerte_

Recordar esto hizo que empezara a crecer en ella un conflicto interno, entre lo que sentía y lo que debía hacer "Si no puedes quedarte… llévame contigo"- _cómo podría llevarme con él...si soy tan débil_

Tenía ganas de huir de aquel dolor, de aquella sensación de ser de nuevo débil, de estar de nuevo llorando. Empezó a correr como si con eso desaparecieran todos esos recuerdos y sensaciones.

De repente sintió estrellarse contra alguien…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"te amo más que nada en el mundo… no te vayas…si te vas gritaré"

-_¿que hago aquí?-_se preguntaba el pelinegro caminando con su capa negra y su máscara de Anbu- _que rayos me está pasando últimamente- _suspiró de repente viendo a su país natal desde ese punto de la colina por la que caminaba, viendo sus calles vacías y que le traían tantos recuerdos. Seguido esto se quitó la máscara. Siguió caminando y disfrutando del viento de la hoja chocar contra su rostro. Aun llevaba la capota encima de su cabeza y se quedó mirando la luna llena que lo inundaba en recuerdos- Hm- expresó el Uchiha al notar lo nostálgico que lo ponía aquel lugar al que anteriormente se dirigió con algo de desprecio.

"existen cosas que no se pueden olvidar"

Siguió caminando sin prisa de nada y al dar la vuelta por una esquina se estrelló con alguien o más bien alguien corriendo se estrelló contra él… alguien a quien no se esperaba en ese lugar.

Ninguno pronunció palabra. Era un sentimiento extraño. El había cogido la mano de ella por reflejo para que no se cayera y ahora no tenía nada en su razonamiento frío y calculador para enfrentar la situación, sólo estaba ese instante.

Ella estaba pasmada. No distinguía a aquel con quien se había estrellado, solo veía a media luz sus rasgos que se escapaban a través de la tela de aquella capa que cubría la mayoría de su rostro, solo podía ver su boca, algo de sus cabellos y su nariz. Sentía el corazón aprisionado contra su pecho, latía fuerte pero dolorosamente. Sin explicación alguna empezó a llorar copiosamente… ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

El sólo vio como las lágrimas empezaron a migrar de esas dos esmeraldas que la chica tenía por ojos, no sabía porqué pero se veía demasiado hermosa, con la luz de la luna reflejándose en sus lágrimas y en su blanca piel. Sin embargo, esa belleza lúgubre le dolía en el alma.

Ella lloraba pero no sabía porque…sólo sentía una sola cosa y era la calidez extraña de aquella figura tan fría que no le dejaba ver su rostro ¿Quién era? Empezó a acercar su otra mano a la cara del extraño, cosa a la que extrañamente el pelinegro no se opuso, su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte recordándole que estaba vivo y haciéndole entender que a pesar de creer que la chica delante de él era molesta… él… nunca había olvidado sus palabras.

"te amo más que nada en el mundo… no te vayas…si te vas gritaré"

Estaban tan cerca.

Ellos dos…

Era una noche igual a la que habían tomado rumbos distintos, pero estaban juntos ahora, separados por una frágil incertidumbre, pero unidos por un sentimiento misterioso para ambos. En ese momento en que el viento parecía recordar la primavera y esa noche que parecía traer de vuelta tantos recuerdos enterrados en el pasado.

Ella estaba apunto de descubrir su rostro…

Pero entonces Sasuke recordó también "abandona esos lazos tan inútiles y obtendrás gran poder" "eres débil…careces de Odio" … ese había sido el motivo, el porqué de su despedida… el por qué la presencia de aquella mujer era una molestia para su propósito… para su venganza. Entonces velozmente, detuvo bruscamente la mano de la pelirosa.

En ese instante ella supo…ella recordó ese mismo gesto… cuando Sasuke la tomó de la mano para impedirle hablar en los exámenes chunnin… en ese momento el silencio se rompió y Sakura dio nombre a la incertidumbre y al sentimiento doloroso que gobernaba en su corazón.

-Sasu…- pero algo pasó… la mirada de Sakura se oscureció de repente y sus lagrimas dejaron de salir, su rostro pasó de uno conmocionado a uno inexpresivo y de un momento para otro se desmayó y cayendo encima de él.

Sasuke sintió algo extraño cuando notó el cambio emocional de la chica- Sakura- fue lo único que dijo al sentir que la chica caía inconsciente sobre él, en cierta forma sentía que se repetía la situación de hace tres años al irse de la aldea…

¿Por qué en esa ocasión la había acomodado tan delicadamente en aquel banco? y ¿por qué no acababa con la existencia de Sakura si era tan molesta? Y ¿por qué era molesta? ¿por qué era un obstáculo para su venganza?

La acomodó nuevamente en aquel sitio y se quedó mirándola a la luz de la luna. Acercó su mano al rostro de la frágil kunoichi y limpió sus lágrimas suavemente. Se acercó a su rostro como impulsado por un deseo desconocido, pero entonces recordó su verdadero propósito en la vida y se detuvo.

"hemos estado juntos… y por un momento llegué a pesar que podría vivir de esta forma…pero… mi corazón ha elegido la venganza"

La frialdad volvió a su mirada y se retiró, caminando lento como en aquella ocasión.

-_Veo que… no eres nada parecido a tu hermano-_ pensó Ryu mientras veía que el Uchiha pasaba de largo a su lado ignorado su presencia -Sakura es mi pupila- dijo la kunoichi haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera en su camino- y creo que sabes lo que significa.

Al no escuchar respuesta la kunoichi prosiguió.

-a medida que ella avanza en el genjutsu… deberá controlar sus sentimientos… sobretodo los dolorosos- dijo la kunoichi mirando caer las hojas y flores de los árboles- si las cosas siguen como están… si tu… la sigues lastimando… ella pensará que no la amas realmente… y de sus sentimientos sólo quedaraá el propósito… y no el amor- dijo apretando un puño sobre su corazón- ella olvidará sus sentimientos hacia ti…

Una brisa fría fue lo único que se escuchó.

- vaya… quien lo iba a pensar…entonces… ella es también miembro del clan Ayame- concluyó Sasuke.

- ¡¿que no te importa?!... ¡perderás lo más valioso que tienes!- dijo gritando con la tristeza más profunda de su corazón - perderás tu segunda oportunidad de ser feliz…- dijo casi murmurando.

-¿quien te dijo que mi felicidad está a su lado?- dijo con voz cortante el Uchiha

-¿por qué tratas de ser tan frío como él?

-Yo no soy igual que él- dijo extrañamente tranquilo el Uchiha.

-es cierto… lo pareces… pero en el fondo eres muy distinto…- dijo la kunoichi siguiendo su camino y tomando a Sakura en sus brazos- después de todo es elección tuya… si tu decides alejarte para siempre de ella y de la Hoja- dijo haciendo una pausa- te garantizo que ella lo hará de ti para siempre… no permitiré que siga sufriendo de esta manera…

-¿entonces tu objetivo es que yo reflexione y me quede?

-No Sasuke mi objetivo es salvarte de la oscuridad en la que estás… pero no puedo…si tu no quieres…-dijo mirando al Uchiha que aún estaba de espalda a ella- entonces la salvaré a ella de este sufrimiento.

-No cabe duda- dijo sorprendiendo a la kunoichi- las dos son igual de molestas- dijo siguiendo su camino y desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ryu sólo miró a su alumna en sus brazos y de pronto se dio cuenta que unas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos cerrados de la pelirosa. Ryu limpió su lagrimas y miró a la luna llena- _Sakura… no permitiré que la historia vuelva a repetir… Te lo prometo._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Bueno pues este fic lo escribí muy cortico… porque me gusta más así…jajajaja… creo que es mi estilo…

Cuéntenme si les gustó o no, que criticas tienen…en fin…

POR FAVOR ESCRIBANME REVIEWS… eso me anima a escribir más rápido y mejor…

Gracias a

Setsuna17

Bongio

MariadeUchiha

Yimi

Gracias por apoyarme y espero que les siga gustando… Chau.


	5. casualidades

¡Hola a Todos!

Bueno este es mi primer fic… y pues ojalá les guste

Advertencia: hay nuevos personajes…que ayudarán al desarrollo de la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad… y si lo fueran sería tal vez una historia muy cursi…

Pensamientos míos ( )

_Pensamientos de los personajes en cursiva_

"Recuerdos entre comillas"

* * *

CASUALIDADES

Aunque quisiera dormir no podía. Había escapado rápidamente a las palabras de Ryu, ya que en cada una de ellas parecía que era precisa y certera y daba con las fibras aún sensibles de su alma. Aquel chico de ojos nocturnos miraba desde el punto más alto de aquella mansión en la que ahora se hospedaban a su antiguo hogar que era iluminado intensamente por la luna llena.

Flash Back

-¡que hermosa luna llena¿No crees?

Un Sasuke de tan solo doce años, se volteó a mirarla a los ojos con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

-Aun no me has dicho por qué estás aquí- dijo cortando con la amable sonrisa de Ayame (Ryu y Kikyo… no lo olviden).

-Lo único que importa es que… estoy aquí contigo…-dijo la kunoichi unos años mayor que él- ¿recuerdas la promesa que te hice?... pues no la he olvidado, sin embargo ni tú ni yo estamos preparados para enfrentarlo… al menos no ahora.

-Hn- volteó a mirar a la luna llena, pero entonces la miró nuevamente al notar que estaba riéndose a sus espaldas- ¿de que te ríes?

- ya no piensas tanto en la venganza- dijo sonriéndole la kunoichi

-¿Qué TE DICE ESO?-dijo un enojado Sasuke

-Sabes que es verdad…-se acercó a su rostro y sonrió- ¿acaso hay alguien especial?- a lo que el pelinegro solo pudo voltear su mirada con fastidio a otro sitio para evitar así la mirada de aquella mujer.

-Mmmm…Ya veo- dijo tocándose la barbilla con el dedo índice- debe ser una chica…

-¡Que te pasa!- le respondió Sasuke O////´O

- ay no me digas… ¿te gustan los chicos?- con un signo de interrogación en su mirada y con un gesto de inocencia fingida

-¡NO!

-mmm…pues uno nunca sabe…como dices que te diste un beso accidentalmente con tu compañero de equipo Naruto… yo pensé

- ¡No me lo recuerdes!- dijo Sasuke demasiado asqueado sacando la lengua, gesto al que Ayame solo sonrió.

-mmm…ya veo… porque en ese caso el clan Uchiha tendría problemas para ser reestablecido- a lo que el Uchiha se sonrojó un poco, ya que se había olvidado que ese era su segundo objetivo y que el único método era el reproductivo-¿Por qué ese es uno de tus propósitos, no?

-¡Claro! – dijo algo sonrojado.

-entonces mejor que te gusten las chicas ¿no?

-Claro

-¿te gusta una chica?

-Claro… Digo No

-¡TE GUSTA UNA CHICA¿Dime como es?- dijo una kunoichi muy emocionada con los ojos brillantes, pero al ver que Sasuke no le respondía en señal de 'di lo que quieras'- ¡Claro! Que tonta… por eso no hablaste mucho de ella…Es tu compañera de equipo…la de nombre bonito… Sakura ¿no?

- ¡Que te pasa ella es una molestia para mi!- dijo un de repente exasperado y sonrojado Sasuke.

-mmm… molestia…-dijo con mirada de sospecha- esa mirada y esa expresión de 'molesta' la sueles utilizar mucho con la gente que quieres- dijo tapándose los oídos a los reclamos de Sasuke- en fin… si no quieres expresar esos sentimientos te entiendo… ¡Pero que no se te vaya a hacer muy tarde!- dijo tocándole la punta de la nariz al Uchiha con su dedo índice.

-Eres un fastidio- murmuró Sasuke mirando a otro lado.

-Gracias ¡yo también te quiero!- dijo entre risas Ayame, mirando la luna llena- Esta noche es muy linda ¿No crees?

-Ayame…- dijo Sasuke después de un momento de silencio- acaso…tu ya no piensas en…

-Sasuke… no quiero que me recuerdes de otra forma más que como la alegre y prudente Ayame…además…-dijo llamando la atención del pelinegro- esta noche es muy linda…para mancharla de recuerdos amargos y del odio y la venganza- dijo sonriéndole amablemente.

Fin Flash Back

_Al día siguiente supe que se había marchado de nuevo… solo había venido a visitarme después de su repentina partida de la Konoha. Aún recuerdo como lloró cuando me vio en el hospital el día en que se enteró del exterminio de mi clan y que entre lágrimas me prometió que me ayudaría a conseguir mis fines…así uno de ellos fuera la venganza…pero que sobretodo…yo debería prometerle a ella no perder la lucidez en ningún momento…la lucidez de lo que es más importante para mi…_

En ese momento el menor de los Uchiha vió la luna y se quedó así por largo rato. Luego miró su mano recordando que con ella había sostenido la mano de aquella que llamaba 'molestia', aquella niña de nombre bonito. En ese momento sintió una tranquilidad absoluta que lo hizo desaparecer lentamente en las sombras del sueño al lado de la ventana que quedaba en lo más alto de la mansión.

* * *

Ryu caminaba por los senderos de la Hoja, recordando muchas cosas, tanto felices cómo tristes. Sentía cómo si de la verdadera Ayame, esa alegre y amable chica sólo quedaran los débiles recuerdos que se estampaban en las calles de Konoha como la vida de una persona ajena. Sentía una tristeza profunda y sin nombre que sólo se expresaba en una débil melancolía de aquellos tiempos que ya no sentía como propios porque Ayame había muerto… aquella alegre niña había muerto en un pasado que parecía alegre y sin problemas, había muerto cuando al encontrar por fin a Itachi, éste sólo la ignoró y la hirió profundamente, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, dejándola casi al borde de la muerte.

Paró en sus pasos al darse cuenta que alguien más la observaba.

-¿Hinata?

- Ohayo Ryu san- dijo tímidamente la aludida con una sonrisa amable

- ¡Hola!- dijo mirando su reloj comprobando que eran las cinco de la madrugada- ¿que haces a estas horas por aquí?

-Entrenando… no podía dormir, supongo… que tu tampoco- dijo Hinata con su particular timidez.

La verdad era que había dejado a Sakura en su habitación para que descansara y no se resfriara por pasar la noche en aquella banca. Se había quedado vigilando su sueño y pensando en las consecuencias que tendría el entrenamiento en una niña como Sakura, que a pesar de ser agresiva y fuerte, en el fondo seguía teniendo la sensibilidad de una pequeña. Le recordaba tanto a si misma, y por ello no quería que ella sufriera de igual o peor manera. No quería que aquella dulce jovencita llegara a comprender por experiencia propia la lógica de ser un Shinobi, la de ser una herramienta, sin sentimientos, la cual debía concentrarse en la misión y en proteger a sus camaradas.

No quería que comprendiera que si era shinobi, no podía ser nada más. No quería que comprendiera que para ser shinobi, debía olvidar todo lo que la hacía débil ante un enemigo cruel, prácticamente debía olvidar aquello que la hacía humana.

Ella, Ryu, Kikyo, Ayame había tenido que comprenderlo en contra de su voluntad, para así poder sobrevivir al dolor y al odio que debía enfrentar en el futuro, no sólo a Itachi y Akatsuki sino todo el dolor y odio que la consumía día a día por el recuerdo de un pasado que era mentira, por sus amigos asesinados por el hombre que creyó amar alguna vez, por el hombre que la engañó vilmente.

- no precisamente…pero si quieres te puedo acompañar en el entrenamiento…

Hinata le dio las Gracias y se fueron caminando despacio y en silencio.

-Ryu san-

-Dime-

-¿es verdad que tu volviste por una promesa que le hiciste al Cuarto?

-Hai-

- y… esa promesa…- dijo pasando saliva la kunnoichi al sentirse nerviosa- ¿tiene relación con Naruto kun?

Esto sorprendió a Ryu, ya que pocos sabían la relación que tenía el Cuarto Hokage con Naruto y no sólo eso, ahora empezaba a notar que lo que sentía Hinata por Naruto iba más allá de una amistad o compañerismo.

-Hinata… ¿que es lo que sientes por Naruto?- preguntó una kunoichi muy seria y directa, lo cual dejó muda a Hinata y completamente sonrojada, pero al ver que la chica no contestaba-¿te interesaría ayudarme a cumplir esta misión?

-Ha...hai- dijo una conmocionada kunoichi- ¿que debo hacer sensei?

-_ Pero que estoy diciendo…es el Kyuubi de quien hablamos no puedo, no puedo arriesgar así la vida de esta niña- _reflexionó al ver la disposición de la chica- Olvídalo Hinata tu sólo...

-¡No! Yo sé lo del kyuubi… mi vida correría peligro…pero no estoy sola, Naruto-Kun me ayudará ¡Porque yo creo en él¡El podrá controlar el poder del kyuubi!

Ryu se sorprendió, ya que la chica tímida se convirtió en una mujer valiente en tan sólo un instante.

En ese momento en que la seguridad de Hinata desbordaba por sus ojos blancos, alguien la tocó en el hombro.

-Gracias Hinata- dijo una voz masculina muy familiar que exaltó profundamente a la chica, quien lo volteó a mirar y vio cómo éste la miraba entre tierna e intensamente

- Nar…aruto…kun- y cómo era de esperarse se puso roja como un tomate y se desmayó, sólo que esta vez ¡¡¡encima de Naruto!!! Haciendo que éste se cayera al suelo con Hinata encima.

-Oe… Hinata- decía Naruto algo nervioso al ver la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban, tratando de levantarla delicadamente, pero en uno de sus intentos tocó donde no debía y se sonrojó aún más- Oe Ryu san ayúdame ¿si?

En esas Ryu sólo se tapaba la cara en signo de vergüenza, ya que aunque había sido un escena muy graciosa, no era cómodo ser el observador, al menos no para ella, y además, sí, le habían dicho que Hinata era tímida pero nunca se imaginó que Tanto cómo para desmayarse en presencia del chico.

-_Ahora si que veo difícil que ella me ayude a proteger a Naruto-_ pensaba la shinobi mientras ayudaba a salir a Naruto de ese embrollo- Momento Naruto ¿Cuándo llegaste?- dijo asombrada (ya sé efecto retardado…tengan en cuenta que eran ya las cinco de la mañana y no había dormido nada) y soltó a Hinata, dejándola caer de nuevo sobre Naruto.

-¡OE¡RYU SAN NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!

Salió a correr ha donde se suponían que estaban los otros-_Momento ¿que estoy haciendo? Ni siquiera sé donde están… Y ¿por qué pienso tanto en "él"?-_pensó sonrojándose un poco al notarse alterada y con el corazón palpitando fuertemente.

-¡Ryu-san!

-Ahhhh!- Ryu había recordado el porqué a una parte de ella no le gustaba la gente escandalosa- ¡Ino¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Ni que fuera un espantapájaros-espetó Ino pero vio cómo Ryu se sonrojaba aún más de lo que estaba, al mencionar 'espantapajaros', sin embargo, pasó esto de alto ya que algo más llamó la atención de la rubia en la distancia- ¡Hinata!¿no vas muy rápido?

-¡De que hablas Ino ayúdame!- se oía a la lejanía la voz de un Naruto ya muy nervioso y sonrojado ante la amenaza que estaba apunto de amanecer y la gente empezaba a salir de sus casas, además que estaban cerca de la residencia de los Hyuga. Además ante la amenaza que le estaba empezando a gustar el aroma y la calidez de Hinata, entre otras cosas que hacían notar que la kunoichi había crecido y que estaban alternado su forma de verla.

En esas Hinata despertó y vio de cerca, demasiado cerca la cara de Naruto, sus ojos azules y su reciente color rojo en vez de color piel. A lo que para sorpresa de todos ella no se desmayó sino que se quitó inmediatamente del lugar donde estaba, quedándose acurrucada y con la mano sobre su boca, al lado de al parecer un Naruto en la misma posición pero riéndose apenadamente.

-Hola Ryu- voz que sobresaltó de nuevo a Ryu

-Kakashi- de repente el sonrojo se exaltó en Ryu y volteó a mirar a otra parte – y ¿Kikyo?

-Gracias a ella estamos vivos- entonces Kakashi volteó a mirar a la cuestionada Kikyo- no se de donde sacas tantas fuerzas.

-¡Konnichiwa Ryu!- dijo alegremente Kikyo

De un momento para otro, todos vieron como Kikyo borró su alegría y se desvaneció cayendo en los brazos de Kakashi.

- Déjame ver tu rostro- dijo Ryu exaltando un poco a Kakashi- Me refiero a Kikyo Baka- dijo Ryu notando la expresión de interrogación de todos los presentes.

-_Y ahora ¿por qué de pronto está tan agresiva?- _se quedó pensando el peliplata

Kikyo obedeció quitándose la capa de encima y dejando ver su cabello rojo y sus ojos oscuros- déjame ver…Estarás bien… solo estas agotada.

-No podía dejar que nada malo les pasara…además, tu también te vez muy agotada

-Necesito que me dejes ver lo que lograste captar a través de nuestros ojos- dijo finalmente Ryu, haciendo que Kykio la mirara directamente a los ojos haciendo que Ryu cayera en una clase de trance.

Todos observaban sorprendidos a dos personas similares pero a la vez tan distintas que al parecer hacían parte de la misma persona. Ryu y Kikyo eran una sola mujer originalmente llamada Ayame y cada una tenía habilidades parecidas, pero cada una tenía una habilidad especial. La de Kykio era la curación y purificación de almas, eso le quedaba claro tanto a Sasuke como a los miembros del equipo Konoha. Esto último, porque ante el enfrentamiento con Akatsuki y tras comprobar que era una trampa para Hebi y Konoha, Akatsuki decidió abortar dicho plan, atacar a Konoha y capturar a Naruto. En ese momento crucial Kikyo apareció y creó un campo de fuerza para proteger a nuestros amigos de la Hoja, los cuales estaban siendo atacados por Tobi y por Konan.

Konan trató de pasar aquella barrera pero lo único que consiguió fue caer en un genjutsu, mientras que dentro de la barrera todos los shinobis eran curados de sus heridas físicas y Naruto de la posesión del kyuubi sobre su conciencia.

La habilidad de Ryu era también el gentjutsu, pero aún no ha sido mostrada totalmente, ya que al parecer si lo hiciera podría hacerle daño a quienes la rodean.

-Entonces desarrollaste esa técnica-dijo Kakashi cuando notó que Ryu había salido del trance- Jutsu de división de alma o de mente… una técnica prohibida en tu clan- cosa a la cual Ryu lo miró filosamente a modo de respuesta- pero que nos salvó la vida.

En ese momento Kikyo se levantó de su lugar y le sonrió a Kakashi

- No fue nada- dijo

-_una lo mira como si lo fuera a matar y la otra le sonríe-_pensaba Shikamaru al ver la escena-_esta mujer si que es problemática..._

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Kakashi a Kikyo.

-si… siempre que tenga a Ryu…estaré bien…ella es mi fuerza.

Todos miraron a la susodicha haciéndola sentir incomoda.

_-_Vamos…debemos reunirnos con Tsunade sama-dijo Ryu, ya que lo que había visto en los recuerdos de Kikyo comprobaba sus sospechas y según eso, la necesidad de parar los movimientos de esta organización llamada Akatsuki era urgente- He dado el primer movimiento y ha sido exitoso.

-pero si no logramos ningún rescate- dijo Shikamaru algo molesto- a menos que…

-Gomen-dijo Kikyo haciendo una reverencia- ese no era nuestro objetivo… de eso ya se están ocupando nuestros aliados de la Arena- por eso teníamos todo planeado para saber si lo que Akatsuki era…

-Espera Kikyo… debemos reunirnos con Tsunade sama para decir lo que hemos logrado deducir de todo esto.

-¿y Sakura chan?- dijo un Naruto al notar la ausencia de su compañera

-es cierto- dijo Ryu mirando su reloj y comprobando que eran las seis y cuarto- Kikyo tu ve con ellos a donde Tsunade y si son las seis y media y no he llegado, entonces háblale de lo concerniente, yo les contaré a ellos.

-Hai.

-a ¿Quiénes?- preguntó curioso Naruto.

-cof cof… emmm ¿vamos?-dijo algo nerviosa Kikyo eludiendo la pregunta del rubio.

* * *

El sol empezaba a filtrarse por entre las cortinas de la habitación de la pelirosa, haciendo que ésta abriera poco a poco sus ojos y recordará como si fuera parte de un sueño la voz de Sasuke pronunciando su nombre.

En ese momento abrió totalmente sus ojos verdes.

-_Fue un sueño tan real-_dijo mirando su reloj y notando que eran las cinco y cuarenta y cinco minutos de la mañana_- ¡Kya! Es muy tarde- _entonces sólo salió corriendo a bañarse y cambiarse sin darse cuenta que había botado una nota al piso.

Al estar lista salió corriendo de su casa a buscar a su maestra que seguramente estaría en la entrada del Templo esperándola, pero cuando llegó se dio cuenta que no estaba.

-¿será que entro sin mí?-

- señorita ¿busca a alguien?- le dijo una señora vecina del templo- ella no ha venido por estos lares hoy-

-Que extraño- dijo la pelirosa mirando la puerta del templo, pero en un momento desenfocó su mirada al paisaje que quedaba en la parte más alta de la aldea y enfocándose en una mansión que se encontraba en ese lugar- _es cierto Ryu san en una ocasión mencionó que en ese lugar ella vivió con todo su clan, bien iré a ese lugar tal vez allí la encuentre y pueda comentarle ese sueño tan real._

Mientras tanto en dicha Mansión (seis y cuarto de la mañana)…

-¡Oyeme Lagartija¡Llevas más de una hora bañándote¿Que no sabes que somos cuatro personas viviendo en la misma casa?

-Cállate cuatro ojos…déjame disfrutar del agua limpia- decía Suigetsu al interior del cuarto de baño-

De pronto se escuchó un timbre de la casa.

-¡Ve a abrir! se útil cuatro ojos-

-¡No voy a abandonar este lugar!… además ¿Quién te dijo que tú me das ordenes?

Juggo viendo que ninguno se disponía a ir, decidió ir ignorando los gritos de ambos. Abrió la puerta lentamente y pudo apreciar el rostro de aquella chica que lo miraba sorprendida.

-Gomen… _recuerdo que ella me señaló este lugar…pero no sabía que tenía huéspedes…-_pensaba la chica mientras escuchaba la algarabía como banda sonora de esa casa-Disculpe ¿Usted conoce a…?- se disponía a preguntar pero entonces algo pronunciado por la chica del fondo resonó en sus oídos

-¡Sasuke sama¡La lagartija no sale…lleva más de una hora allí metido!

Cosa que el pelinegro ignoró, ya que lo que le preocupaba era que toda Konoha se enterara de su estancia en la Hoja.

-¡Cállense ustedes dos!- dijo Sasuke con el Sharingan activado, lo cual asustó un tanto a Karin. Seguido esto bajó lentamente las escaleras para encontrarse con un rostro conocido mirándolo fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

Silencio. No había más que ese instante. Nada más existía. Todos los miembros de Hebi, hasta Suigetsu que había salido del baño al sentir repentinamente demasiado silencio, miraban expectantes la escena y algo incómodos, pues se sentían fuera de sitio. Parecía que el reencuentro de Sasuke con personas de su pasado siempre estaba inundado de silencios.

El la miraba fríamente y sin un pequeño rasgo de sorpresa.

Ella era todo lo contrario, sus labios temblaban, su mirada expresaba mucho más de lo que podrían decir las palabras en un momento así. No sabía que decir, ni que pensar, sólo sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Hn- fue lo único que se escuchó en el recinto- de nuevo tú… Sakura,

-Sasuke ¿eras tú?

El pelinegro se molestó al sentir que algo faltaba en esa frase.

-No entiendo a que te refieres

-Anoche…tu y yo… yo…

-_¿anoche?_- pensaron (más bien malpensaron) todos los miembros de Hebi mirando a Sasuke sorprendidos.

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo Karin altaneramente colocándose al lado de Sasuke, cosa que a éste último le molestó.

Sakura la miró con desagrado y respondió secamente

-Es de cortesía decir primero tu nombre antes que preguntárselo a otro… además…seas quien seas… mi pregunta es para Sasuke…no para ti.

El rostro de Karin se enrojeció de la ira al escuchar cómo una aparecida de cabello rosado le estaba hablando como si tuviera más derechos que nadie sobre Sasuke, y no sólo eso sino que notó como Sasuke sonreía levemente ante el comentario de aquella chica.

-Ella es Haruno Sakura- irrumpió una voz en el recinto.

-Ryu san… ¿qué esta pasando?- preguntó Sakura realmente enojada con su maestra, ya que no le había dicho nada.

-Sakura… te lo explicaré luego…primero deben venir conmigo ustedes dos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Creo que empezaremos sin ellos- dijo Kikyo dándose cuenta que ya eran las seis y media de la mañana. Ella se encontraba en medio de los ninjas convocados a dicha reunión.

-¿ellos?- preguntó Tsunade-entonces ¿has decidido que es hora de revelar su identidad?

-¿de que están hablando?- preguntó Naruto un tanto incomodo por la actitud tan extraña que estaban tomando tanto Ryu como la vieja Tsunade.

- Cálmate Naruto- kun…- le dijo con voz suave Kikyo- Tsunade sama he confirmado que la información que recibimos era una trampa

-eso está claro- dijo la Hokage

-pero lo importante es… cual era el motivo de la trampa-

-¿el motivo?- preguntó la Hokage- Acaso no sería…

-atrapar a Naruto- completó Shikamaru

-Te equivocas es algo más grande que eso-

-Pero…si ese es el objetivo principal de Akatsuki ¿no?- preguntó Shikamaru de nuevo

-No…ese es tan sólo uno de sus objetivos- dijo Kikyo dejando pasmados a todos

* * *

-"El kyubi y los Uchiha están destinados a encontrarse en una batalla a muerte"- decía Ryu mientras corría al lado de Sakura y Sasuke que la escuchaban atentamente- tanto ese como los otros están malditos… el kyubi y su relación con Madara, uno de los ninjas fundadores de la Hoja, un ninja al cual le importaba más el poder que la lealtad a su aldea, un ninja de corazón frío que controló las piezas para controlarlo todo.

-¿eso es lo que viste?- frenó el uchiha al notar que lo que Ryu estaba diciendo no le aclaraba nada- ¡Me trajiste aquí con la excusa de tener información que me sirviera para estar un paso delante de él!

-_así que vino con ese motivo-_ la mirada de Sakura se oscureció- _¡que tonta! Por un momento yo creí…yo creí-_entonces sonrió amargamente y siguió su camino dejándolos atrás.

-¿no podrías ser más delicado con tus palabras?- le dijo Ryu viendo como esto le había afectado a Sakura profundamente.

-Tsk… ¡este no es momento!-

-¿nunca es el momento verdad?

-Tsk…si eso es todo yo me largo…

- óyeme bien… niñito- dijo Ryu tomando un kunai y poniéndoselo en el cuello a lo cual Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia- te lo advertí ya varias veces… primero no te atrevas a volver a hablar sin medir tus palabras y segundo- dijo guardando el kunai- ¡CÁLLATE CUANDO TE HABLO!

Sakura paró en su camino al ver que no la seguían y contempló la escena quedándose muda ante la sorpresiva furia de Ryu y la indiferencia de Sasuke. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, realmente lo único que quería era que esa sensación de tener Sasuke por fin tan cerca de su corazón como en aquellos recuerdos casi oníricos de la noche anterior, no fueran sólo eso, sino una realidad. Pero la realidad era otra, a ese personaje le era indiferente todo lo que para ella tenía un significado relevante, para él ella no era más que una molestia y un recuerdo.

-Hn- sonrió el Uchiha a Ryu- has lo que quieras… tu ya sabes lo que quiero.

Ryu sólo lo miró filosamente recordando la misma arrogancia por parte de Itachi cuando se encontró con él y cómo sin compasión la dejó al borde de la muerte. Pero entonces recordó que ése no era Itachi, ese era Sasuke, aquel niño al que apreciaba tanto, aquel niño de mirada solitaria pero con cierto dejo de serenidad después de haber conocido a sus compañeros de equipo. Lo miró nuevamente pero de forma distinta, ya no como a su enemigo sino como a quien debía salvar.

-Ryu san- Sakura se había devuelto y para sorpresa de los dos ella no mostraba ni alegría ni tristeza, sólo la seriedad de una shinobi que sabía cuál era su misión como miembro de la Aldea escondida entre la Hojas. En ese momento la shinobi no permitió que ningún sentimiento se expresara en su mirada, ni en sus gestos-¿decías?- dijo ignorando la presencia de Sasuke, cosa que extrañamente hizo sentir demasiado incomodo al más pequeño de los Uchiha- tengo entendido que es algo de vital importancia para Konoha ¿no?

-ehhh…si… bastante- dijo Ryu un tanto extrañada ante la serenidad de Sakura ante la presencia de Sasuke.

-Entonces sigue- dijo Sakura jalando a Ryu del brazo, dejando a Sasuke desconcertado por ese comportamiento tan indiferente.

-¿_que le pasa a esta loca?-_pensó Sasuke algo consternado, ya que hace mucho que se suponía que los dos no se veían, y ahora que lo veía de frente y después de tanto alboroto con lo de sus sentimientos expresados tan vivamente en la noche anterior ¿todo había quedado en el olvido de un momento para otro?- _un momento ¿en que rayos estoy pensando?_

_-_Sasuke ¿no que te interesaba lo que averigüé?- dijo un Ryu sonriendo un poco al notar que le había afectado la actitud de la pelirosa hacia él.

-Hn- dijo ignorando el comentario y siguiendo de largo mientras se disponía a escuchar en silencio a Ryu, mientras observaba de soslayo a su antigua compañera sin que ésta se diera cuenta.

Ryu se aclaró la garganta y siguió.

-Esas palabras que mencioné anteriormente… fueron…

* * *

-…las últimas de una carta que el Cuarto le entregó a mi maestra Rin…

Silencio. Kakashi recordó aquel episodio agrio de su vida, cuando vio morir a su mejor amiga por salvarlo a él de la muerte. Él recordaba perfectamente que Rin le había entregado a Ayame aquella carta.

- el motivo de la trampa- dijo Kikyo interrumpiendo ese silencio- era preparar el campo de batalla en el que probarían la fuerza del último Uchiha en contra de Naruto el poseedor del poder del zorro de las nueve colas.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Naruto algo sorprendido- pero ¿por qué?

-Porque necesitan que los ojos de Sasuke se vuelvan como los de Itachi- cosa que sorprendió a todos- vacíos de lazos, llenos de oscuridad… una oscuridad sin límites-su mirada se ensombreció- y para poseer ese poder…debes…

-Matar a tu mejor amigo- completó Naruto con tristeza en su mirada.

De nuevo el silencio llenó el recinto.

-Un momento- interrumpió Ino- Sasuke kun nunca llegó al encuentro… será que Sasuke kun fue…

-no puede ser- dijo Naruto algo consternado- Sasuke no…

-Yo no sería vencido tan fácilmente- dijo una voz que salía de entre las sombras y que dejó a todos, sobretodo a Naruto sobresaltado- o si ¿Naruto?

-¿Sasuke?- Naruto sintió una alegría inmensa al verlo allí, pero no era capaz de emitir palabra.

Todos estaban paralizados ¿Que hacía Uchiha Sasuke en ese lugar¿Cómo era posible?

-La razón por la que Sasuke está aquí es simple- dijo Ryu al ver la reacción de todos- despistar al enemigo y…

-recolectar información sobre Akatsuki- completó Sakura.

-¿Sakura chan?...tu ¿sabias?- dijo Naruto sorprendido por la actitud tan serena de Sakura ante Sasuke

-Me acabo de enterar-dijo pasando al lado del Uchiha sin determinarlo y haciéndose al lado de Sai y de Naruto, cosa que molestó a Sasuke de sobremanera, sobretodo porque vio a ese tipo que le caía tan mal llamado Sai mirando fijamente a Sakura y después a él, para después hacer una de sus sonrisas falsas.

-Vaya que sorpresa el desertor ha vuelto- dijo Sai con una sonrisa 'amable'.

Esto hizo que a Sasuke le hirviera la sangre, activando su sharingan y acercándose peligrosamente a Sai.

-¡basta ustedes dos!- los detuvo Ryu- aquí no estamos para buscar nuevas enemistades.

-Es decir que ¿él era uno de los sujetos que me dijiste?-

-Así es Tsunade Sama… los otros tres son los miembros del equipo Hebi… el equipo de Sasuke- dijo Kikyo haciendo que Naruto y Sakura se sintieran un poco incómodos, ya que parecía ser que los habían remplazado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que serán un aliado temporal?-dijo Kakashi algo escéptico mirando a Sasuke de reojo.

-Me temo que así son las cosas- dijo Sasuke recargándose sobre la pared, mirándolo desafiante- ¿tienes algún problema con eso? Sensei- enfatizó en esto último con un tono burlón y sonriendo ligeramente.

-Sasuke- murmuró Ryu mirándolo filosamente

-HN- dijo volteando a mirar a otra parte con fastidio-

Kikyo se aclaró la garganta para seguir hablando y romper un poco con el ambiente tan pesado que se sentía en ese momento entre el equipo siete y Sasuke.

- lo más importante de todo esto es la relación de Akatsuki con la Hoja y con Orochimaru- dijo impactando a todos y dejando atrás sus enemistades- el propósito de Orochimaru era…

- Dominar todas las técnicas ninjas posibles…por eso quería mi sharingan- dijo de repente un callado Sasuke, con la mirada muy seria- entonces…

-si… adivinen quién le ayudó a Orochimaru a completar su técnica de sustitución de cuerpo-

-Akatsuki-

-así es…Akatsuki quiere tus ojos… Sasuke- dijo Kikyo al Uchiha.

-Porque los de Itachi se están deteriorando- dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo al último de los Uchiha y a todos los presentes.

-_Sasuke kun-_pensó Sakura mirando al susodicho un tanto preocupada, cosa que notó el Uchiha volteando a mirarla con una satisfacción inconsciente en su rostro, haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco y volteara a mirar a otra parte.

-pero eso no es todo-dijo Ryu haciendo que todos voltearan a mirarla- al parecer existe otro Uchiha además de Itachi en ese grupo…

-Tobi- dijo Kakashi un tanto consternado, ya que él había notado algo extraño en su batalla contra el: la presencia del sharingan en el ojo derecho del hombre con máscara en espiral. Sin embargo, una parte de él quería negar que eso hubiera pasado.

-que sabes tu de ese tipo…-dijo Sasuke mirando a Kakashi- el tal Tobi parecía conocerte… me dijo que Konoha tenía las respuestas que tanto buscaba… pero más específicamente tu.

-Sasuke… Kakashi tiene recuerdos muy borrosos de ese día… ¿no es así?- dijo Ryu sin mirarlo.

-Hai… pero entonces ¿tuviste un encuentro con él?- preguntó Kakashi al Uchiha

-así es… y según lo que pude ver… es probable que alguien es la Hoja… sea espía de Akatsuki…

-¿cómo?- preguntó Tsunade golpeando fuertemente su escritorio- ¿es eso cierto?

-Así es Tsunade sama- dijo Kikyo- por esa razón quise que esta reunión se llevara a cabo inmediatamente de nuestra llegada… sólo con esas condiciones podría revelar la presencia de Sasuke aquí y toda la información recolectada…-hizo una pausa y miró a Tsunade un poco preocupada- creo que eso es todo… Tsunade sama.

La Hokage miró de soslayo a Sai y mordió su labio inferior.

-Bien… supongo que entonces debemos actuar… Kakashi, Ryu, Kikyo, quédense por favor… los demás pueden retirarse- sin embargo se dio cuenta que algo se le estaba escapando de las manos- ah y… Sasuke…

-mmm?-

-Bienvenido a la Hoja aunque sea temporalmente- le sonrió- _esta situación es muy extraña…pero…me alegra que halla vuelto… me alegro por Naruto y por Sakura…_

-Hn- la miró extrañado de que no le hiciera preguntas y decidió irse de allí.

-¡Sasuke!- lo llamó el rubio, a lo que el aludido volteó a mirar fríamente-mmm… eto… sé que esto es algo temporal…pero… etooo ¡TE INVITO A UN RAMEN!-la situación era demasiado extraña, el que estaba frente a él había intentado matarlo dos veces, pero era su amigo del alma y se alegraba tanto de que estuviera allí, que no sabía que hacer.

Sasuke por un momento se sintió extraño, se sintió ¿feliz?, es decir el estaba allí por otras cosas, pero… se sentía tan tranquilo de estar allí. Sasuke siguió de largo a lo que Naruto se decepcionó y bajó también del techo de la oficina de la Vieja Tsunade.

-Ey baka- esa voz dejó sorprendido a Naruto- necesito preguntarte algo… -con eso siguió caminando y se detuvo por un momento al ver que Naruto no lo seguía y lo volteó a mirar interrogante- que te pasa…

Naruto estaba tan sorprendido y que hubiera aceptado. Estaba demasiado conmovido, pero al ver que Sasuke seguía el decidió ir detrás de él hasta alcanzarlo.

Los dos caminaban callados, ninguno de los dos sabía en qué momento todo había cambiado tan repentinamente. Naruto levantó la mirada y vio a dos personajes conocidos.

-¡SAKURA CHAN!- este grito sorprendió mucho a Sasuke, ya que no quería encontrársela en esa situación en que se dejó llevar por la nostalgia, pero entonces levantó la mirada y se disgustó con lo que vio, ya que Sakura no estaba sola

-¿Naruto?-volteó a mirar la pelirosa, sorprendiéndose por la compañía de su amigo- Sasuke…- en ese momento se sintió como en los viejos tiempos y se sintió plena y alegre.

-_¿este tipo que hace con Sakura?-_pensó Sasuke mirando muy mal a su cuasicopia.

-¿desconfías de mi, Sasuke kun?-dijo Sai con su sonrisa falsa al notar como miraba a Sakura y luego a él.

-¿tengo razones?- le dijo fríamente el Uchiha

-ahhh…ya veo es tal vez… es lo que llaman 'celos'- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la ojijade- verdad ¿Sakura san?

Esto último hizo que Sakura viera fijamente a Sasuke un poco sonrojada, ya que ella también se había dado cuenta que los miraba a los dos. Sasuke sólo miró a Sakura con una ceja levantada por la respuesta de éste suplantador y sonrió con arrogancia en seguida, haciendo sentir a Sakura de nuevo ofendida por su indiferencia.

-no Sai- dijo Sakura dándole la espalda a Sasuke- los celos se sienten por alguien que crees tuyo… por alguien que te ama y tu amas… no por tu aliada temporal.

Naruto estaba realmente extrañado de la conducta de sus compañeros, ya que ahora parecía ser él, el niño escandaloso y que peleaba por todo, aquel único que no tenía la disposición de pelear.

Sasuke sintió una punzada en el corazón ante las palabras frías de Sakura y a la vez se sintió confundido por esa actitud tan extraña que estaba teniendo ella con él. Iba a decir algo pero en menos de nada...

-¡Sasuke sama!-dijo una voz femenina que terminó de dar la puntada final a la escena- ¡Por fin te encuentro!

-Que quieres Karin- dijo algo molesto Sasuke.

-Al parecer Akatsuki se está acercando- dijo Karin sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y haciendo que hasta Sakura se olvidara de su tristeza.

Sasuke sonrió- al parecer ya notaron mi presencia aquí-

* * *

¡Hola!...bueno disculpen…no pude escribir más rápido…jajaja…ya que estaba enfermita…pero bueno… les agradezco a todos los que me han escrito reviews o me han agregado a sus favoritos.

En fin, bueno les comento que quisiera hacer un fic aparte basado en la misma historia, pero de Kakashi y Ayame…pero no se ¿que opinan?

Les comento que habrá NaruHina y pues por su pollo SasuSaku…no sé que otras parejas les gustarían…

En fin… lo bueno comienza… ¡Apoyenme con este proyecto! Escriban reviews que para el final de este capítulo tenga más de 60!!!...


End file.
